Loves Brother
by Taam.HP
Summary: When Sirius ran away to live with James, he left something important behind the one girl who would ever truly love him, when he finally comes to his sense's and goes back for her, is he too late, has she fallen for another, worst of all his brother
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary:**_

_**When Sirius ran away to live with James, he left something important behind the one girl who would ever truly love him, when he finally comes to his sense'**__**s and goes back for her, is he too late, has she fallen for another, worst of all his brother?**_

_**In every girls life...  
>There will always be one guy you will never forget<br>And a Summer when it all started!  
>But can you ever get over the first guy<strong>_

_**You ever fell in love with?**_

I watched helplessly as Orion Black had thrown a ceramic bowl at his eldest son Sirius Black. No matter how many times I saw Orion and Wagalba treat Sirius like this I could never get used to it.

I have had countless dinner parties at the "Noble House of Black" my parents Dorian and Clara Rosier became in league with Voldemort when I was five, my father and Orion met at a Death Eaters meeting and hit it off with their hatred of Muggles.

I glanced over at Regulus, their youngest son, his eyes seemed to disapprove, but he had a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. Our families were currently sitting in the dining room awaiting my Aunties family to join us for dinner. Orion had said something inappropriate about muggles, of course Sirius being Sirius had to argue back; he was now on the floor holding his bloody head in his hands. I moved forward to help him.

"Leave him Rose" Wagalba spat "his filth"

"But Aunt Druella will be here any moment, and you know how she loves to gossip about your blood traitor of a son". It was true my Aunty loved the fact that Sirius was a blood traitor, she always strived to outdo Wagalba, and with Sirius living under this roof, Druella would always seem just that more superior.

Orion nodded, and I helped Sirius out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom where I sat him on his bed, and I tended to his wound.

"You shouldn't pick fights with them Siri," I whispered "one of these days your really going to get hurt".

"And what live in the shadow, nobody knowing who I truly am or what I believe" he spat. "I can't live like you do Rosie I can't pretend I'm one of them"

"I'm just scared for you Sirius, no need to take my head off" I said harshly, taking my hands away, finishing with his cut. He grabbed my small hands in his larger hands.

"I'm sorry Rose, they just get me so mad" he sighed. I released my hands from his tight hold on them, and cupped his face.

"It's ok, just try to hold your tongue, I hate watching you get hurt" I said sternly. When I first met Sirius was like my older Brother, protective, and as we grew he became my best friend, but as we got into our teen years, he became my first crush and my first boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door, and I took my hands away from him, the door swung open and Regulus stepped in.

"Aunt Druella's here, your Mother want's you down stairs" Regulus spoke quietly looking at the ground, Regulus always went shy in awkward moments, it was really the most adorable thing ever, Regulus and I were a year younger then Sirius, most thought Regulus and I would be close with us being the same age, not that Regulus and I aren't, we are close, but he would never be Sirius for me.

"Ok thanks Reg, I'll be down in a sec" I smiled. He nodded smiling back, before walking out the door back down to the kitchen.

"Are you coming Siri" I asked quietly, he chuckled, coming closer to place his hands on my hips and pull me closer.

"I think it would be better if I stayed up here tonight" his hot breath lingering on my neck. I inhaled his scent, it was a mix of cologne and something I couldn't put my finger on, it was a musky sort of smell.

"I should get going down stairs then" I whispered, not really wanting to leave his embrace.

He pulled back to look at my face, "well go then" he breathed, smiling my favorite crooked smile; I shook my head and rested it against his chest.

A few years back now, Sirius realized what an effect he had on people, with his good looks, black hair falling elegantly into stormy grey eyes, the body of a god, and a smile that would make a girl swoon on the spot.

"ROSALIE" Wagalba cried up the stairs.

"The banshee calls" Sirius smiled at me. I lent up and kissed his lips lightly.

I hated that we had to sneak around, but my parents would throw me out or worse, if they found me with a blood traitor. I walked down stairs, back to my seat at the dinner table.

"Ah there she is, Rosalie darling it's lovely to see you" Druella Black gushed, stepping forward to hug me, I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Aunty it is lovely to see you too" I said, although, I did not like my aunt or her family, I had to act as pleasant as possible.

"Ahh Rosalie, how are you" my cousin Bellatrix stepped up to hug me.

"I'm fine thank you Bella" I smiled quickly, I never liked Bella, she was cruel and slightly insane. I had a hunch she suspected mine and Sirius' relationship.

"Where is Sirius" she taunted, laughing with her cold black eyes, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Sirius is not feeling too well, his lying down" I replied quietly.

" Rosie" I turned to see my cousin, Evan, standing before me, he was good looking like all us Rosier's, Dark hair and eyes, flawless face, Evan was a year older than me the same age as Sirius.

"Evan" I smiled, I then hugged Narcissa, Bella's younger sister, Narcissa wasn't cruel like her sister or slightly insane, she was a snobbish princess, unlike Bella's dark haunted looks; Narcissa had the ice queen look. I missed Andromeda, she was my favorite out of the three sisters, Andy was kind and loving, but she was disowned by her family for dating a muggle named Ted Tonks.

Dinner went by quickly, thankfully there was little talk about Voldemort, soon enough it was time to leave, I slipped up stairs to say my good night to Sirius before leaving.

"How was dinner'' he asked as I sat on his bed, next to where he was lying.

"It was bearable" I said, he started to play with the end of my hair.

"What are you doing tomorrow" he asked, his lips tracing my neck. I bit my bottom lip, it took all my self-control not to jump on him and kiss him.

"My mother is taking me shopping" I shivered involuntary under his touch. He let out a cocky chuckle.

"Oh to bad" he asked, tracing my jaw line with kisses.

"Why" I breathed.

"I had a surprise for you" he said it as if it were an everyday thing.

"Really" I mumbled started to get impatient about how long it was taking his lips to be on my.

"Yeah" he said, crashing his lips onto mine, I open my mouth as he begged for entrance and our tongues danced in rhythm, we continued making out until we heard my Father screech from downstairs, I kissed him quickly and hurried downstairs .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius' P.O.V**

Unfortunately I woke again, sometimes I wish I could sleep through the whole summer, so I wouldn't have to see my parents and deal with their pureblood fanatic crap. But then I wouldn't see my Rosie, my sweet Rosie. I don't think any other girl could enter my heart the way Rosie had. She's captured me body and soul. I always thought James was silly for chasing Lily the way he did, but I realized that I would be doing exactly what he was if Rose didn't want me but luckily she did, she always has.

My stomach grumbled, I sighed this meant I had to venture out of my room, to wonder down to the kitchen to get some food. Thankfully, the Banshee and Rose have already left for their little shopping trip. My Scum father was most likely up in his office thinking up new ideas to get Regulus in with the death eaters and Regulus was probably off sucking up to Bella or Malfoy. I finished with my food and decided to take advantage of the empty kitchen to grab what I needed for the surprise picnic I was taking Rosie on. I was going to take her to the park down the road the one we used to sneak off to when we were young; she'd like a picnic there.

I had everything I needed and was about to make my great escape when a voice stopped me as it filled the kitchen,

"Planning a romantic picnic for two are you brother" I turned to see Regulus leaning on the door frame. "I'm sure Rose would love that" he smirked. I chuckled even though he had a cruel smirk, I knew he was unbelievably envious, Rosie was the perfect girl, she had beauty beyond anything on this planet and of course everyone adored her, she was the perfect girl for someone like Regulus. Too bad I had already stolen her heart.

"Shut up Reg" I said bored with the conversation, I walked out of the kitchen and made my way back to the sanity off my room.

"You know, you could get her killed, her being with you is as dangerous as sticking her in a cage with a starved lion" he called after me, I stopped on the stairs, was he right? I shook my head and kept going. Was it really that dangerous? I mean I know they can't do anything worse to me, but to her they could, this could ruin her life, her life now was good, if they found out about us, they'd torture her, kill her even, she'd be left with nothing, they'd let her die. Was having what I wanted really worth her life. I stumbled into my room, my mind was racing. I needed some advice. Could I really be that big of a risk to her? When I was going off to Hogwarts for the first time Rosie would've been 10, she was scared, she didn't want me to leave her here on her own and I promised her that no matter what I would protect her, I would keep her safe, now I wonder if I'm breaking my promise.

I decided to write one of my best friends Remus Lupin, he is really good with the whole advice crap. He notices the little things, his always suspected Rosalie and I but I always denied it. I hated lying and keeping secrets from my friends but if someone over heard and it got spread around, then she really would be in danger.

_Moony,_

_How has your summer been? How was the full moon? Sorry I couldn't come and keep you company but my parents would flip if they found out. So my summer has been alright I guess, my father throw a ceramic bowl at me last night, but that's about all the abuse so far, but the summer isn't over yet. Okay so I have a problem, you are right; something is going on between Rosalie and me. We sort of in a secret relationship, it's great, I mean I love her, I think I always have and I can't imagine loving someone else. But my brother said something, to me today and I quote, "her being with you is as dangerous as sticking her in a cage with a starving lion" and his right if they were to find out about us, her life in so many ways would be over. I can't do that to her, I want her to be safe; I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to her because of me. _

_Padfoot_

I sent the letter, and laid on my bed reading the latest Quidditch magazine, waiting for a reply. It took Moony twenty minutes to reply, even though that doesn't seem like a long time, it seemed to take forever. I ripped open the letter.

_Padfoot._

_Summer is good, I've been helping my mum with her shop a lot, this nice girl always comes in when I'm working, I think I'm going to ask her out. I would say I knew it but it doesn't actually seem like a good time to say it. You've got yourself quite a problem. I think you should really think about it before you actually make a choice, I think you should ask her what she has to say about all this, maybe she thinks being with you is worth the risk, maybe she loves you just as much as you love her, don't do anything rash Padfoot really think about it, I mean sure you could leave and save her but that could also cause her great harm._

_I'm sorry I can't be more help._

_Moony._

Moony's letter helped me a little; I sat around for about an hour just thinking what was for the best. At some point I drifted off to sleep, because next thing I know I was walking downstairs, I heard screaming coming from the basement, I ran down there to find Rose she was all battered and bruised she looked worse than the dead.

"Rose, what happened" I asked frantically running to her side and scooping her into a hug.

"You promised me you'd keep me safe" she whispered.

Then the scene changed to one of my normal dreams Rose and I were making out on my bed and things were getting quite heated. Then the door burst open and my scum so called parents were standing there with their wands pointed at us.

"You little whore, after everything we've ever done for you; you go and sleep around, and with a blood traitor." My mother shrieks. My Father strived forward, and grabs Rose ruffling.

"Let her go" I protest standing up. My father turned around he was way beyond angry, and he punched me, hard.

"You're the reason she turned into a whore, you and your filthy ways" he growled throwing Rosie out of my room and into the hallway wall. She was crying. My father just grinned evilly and turned to me. "Your whore is going to die to night" and he pick her up and carried her away, I heard her screaming my name, screaming out for help.

"Sirius" I was being shaken, "Sirius come on wake up" I opened my eyes, I saw a figure kneeing beside my bed but it was blurry, after blinking a few times my vision became clear and I saw Rose sitting there next to my bed, she looked quite concerned.

"Siri are you ok, looks like you were having a nightmare" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine love, it was just a dream" I smiled kissing her forehead. "You're back early"

She smiled "if you call two in the afternoon early" she teased.

"For shopping with the banshee, yes it is" I replied, "did you eat" I asked. She shook her head.

"Good" I smiled, running my fingers through her long hair.

"Why is that, want me to starve" she joked, but the images came back to my head from the dream.

"No I would never let anything happen to you" I said sternly, "well it's time for my surprise then" I smiled.

"What surprise" she pouted. Her eyes were shining with excitement. I smirked. She was never one for surprises; she wasn't good at being patient.

"just go down stairs, tell my mother, thanks for taking you shopping and your very worn out so you might go have a little nap before dinner" I instructed, she nodded and made her way downstairs. I had made up my mind, that dream made it clear for me. So while I was waiting for her to come back, I wrote James, asking for his help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie'****s P.O.V**

Sirius snuck us out of the house successfully. I was smiling and giggling the whole time. Sirius is a total badass well one side of him is, that side is wild, completely rebellious, and free. But theirs also this side that I don't think many people see, the caring, sensible sweet side. We ended up having a picnic at the old park we used to play at when we were younger. He'd packed Mushroom Ravioli, a favourite of mine, white chocolate covered strawberries, butter beer and other munchies that only got half eaten. It seemed like a normal date but something was wrong with Sirius, he was quiet and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't be sure of and it scared me. I wanted to know if it was the dream that had him so out of the loop but I didn't want to bring it up, he looked so scared when I had gone to wake him.

"what are you thinking" his voice sounded pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'm thinking that I ate to much" I lied, he smiled somewhat briefly.

"We should get back" he said, standing up back up the picnic set, I followed his lead.

We walked back to the house in silence. I wanted to asked so many questions- the main one being how had he gone from being the care free happy boy to the gloomy silent one, in one night? We snuck back into the house unnoticed. He decided to go back to his room, I just nodded.

"You'll come to my room tonight right?" I asked before he disappeared behind his door, for the first time, I was actually unsure of his answer.

"Later" he told me, shutting his door behind him, something was definitely wrong. I shook my head and walked downstairs and joined the rest of the Black family for the evening.

**Sirius P.O.V**

She knows something is wrong. I thought pacing in my room. James reply came, I ripped it open.

_Pads,_

_Mum says it__'__s alright_

_Prongs_

I sighed this is going to be the hardest night of my life.

**Rosalie****'****s P.O.V**

It wasn't to late when Sirius came. He didn't come over and kiss me or lounge on my bed; he just stood half way between the Bed and the door.

"Rose we need to talk" My heart sunk, nothing good ever comes from those words. "I'm no good for you Rosie" he continued. I sat up confused by this.

"Don't be ridiculous" I wanted to sound angry at him even suggesting that but it came out like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life" I said this part sternly hoping to get the message across.

"No I'm not, I'm the blood-traitor, you're the pureblood Princess Rose, don't you see this is how it will always be, a secret, I can't… we can't do it anymore" my head began spinning, where was this all coming from?

"What are you saying" I breathed.

"I'm leaving" he said simply "I'm going to live with James"

"I'll come with you" I offered, he shook his head.

'It's not the right place for you. You belong here Rose" I shook my head, I wasn't hearing this. It was all a nightmare I was going to wake up from any minute now.

"I belong with you" I protested.

**Sirius P.O.V**

She was making this very difficult. I wanted to give in and take her with me. But they'd just hunt us down and kill us.

"It kills me to say this Rose" I informed her.

"Then don't" she said simply, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm trying to do what's right here" I sighed angrily.

"Who are you to tell me what's right for me, I want my life to be with you" she said standing up and moving closer.

"I don't" I whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"You…Don't…Want…Me" I knew she was struggling to process these words.

"No" I said flatly.

"Oh" she said quietly. I was surprised by how calm she was being. I could see her heart was breaking though and I was causing it.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I stood rooted on the spot. I could believe this. I tried searching his eyes for a sign that he was sorry or that he didn't mean it but there was nothing; it was like a bottom less pit. I dropped my eyes to the floor, he really was leaving me.

"Just promise me one thing" his voice sounded strained, I couldn't't find my voice to answer, so I just looked up at him.

"Just keep safe please Rosie, don't do anything stupid" he pleaded

I nodded "I promise" I heard myself say. I wanted to find some great last words to say but I was still processing what had happened. He nodded and left my room. I don't know how many minutes I just stood there for, until I finally decided what I wanted to say. I ran out of my room, down the hall and flung open his door but his room was empty, everything was gone, the only traces of him being there were some Gryffindor banners stuck on the wall. My chest began to hurt, the pain was almost unbearable, I crumble over sliding against the wall, hot tears were pouring from my eyes, my body was shaking, I guess it finally hit me that was the last time I would see Sirius. I lifted myself from the ground and over to his bed, I laid down, as I had down many times over the years, his pillow and sheets still had his scent lingering on them that was enough to set the tears off again. It could've been hours or days later I didn't know, that Regulus found me, he didn't say anything, just scoped up my crying body and carried me back to my room, I didn't take much notice of my surrounding but I did notice that Regulus sat at the end of my bed, while I cried myself to sleep.

**Regulus****'**** P.O.V**

I found Rosalie in Sirius bed, her dark hairs a tangled mess, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked like death itself. I sighed, picking up her small and at the time fragile body and carried her back to her own bed away from the lingering memories of Sirius although I knew that it would be impossible for her to forget him in this house. I sat with her, while she cried herself to sleep. I retired to my room, once she was sleeping deeply.

The next morning, I woke, I poked my head in Rosie's room, she was still sleeping, and even resting as she was she looked worn out. I closed her door quietly, and made my way down stairs to tell my mother that the disappointment of a son had finally run away, breaking Rose in the process.

"Mum" I called, when I reached the bottom step.

"In here honey" she called back; I followed her voice into the drawing room.

"Morning Reg" she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum" I began "Sirius…he…well…he ran away" I said slowly. At first I thought she was taking it well, but her eyes clouded over, and her face flushed with anger.

"That filthy scum" she screamed and stormed out of the room, cursing as she went. "I keep that blood traitor alive, let him live under my roof" she screeched. "And he disgraces this family again, probably running to those filthy muggle loving, blood traitor scum of a family" she now stood in front of our family tree. The next thing I know a bright light flashed and Sirius was burned off the tree. I heard a small gasp behind me. Startled I turned around to see Rose standing in the door way, she looked so broken.

"Rose honey you look awful, like you've been run over by a hippogriff" my Mother gasped, fussing over the girl she considered a daughter. "March yourself straight back up and stay in your bed, I'll floo the healer" Rose nodded and slowly turned around and walked back up stairs to her room. "Reg, make some tea for Rose while I floo the healer, and tell your father about that scum blood traitor" I nodded and headed for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt that day he left, it was the day that broke me into a million pieces. For the first week I just sat at my windowsill, not eating not talking barely moving, I just sat there, everyone was worried, healer's came in and out checking on me they were throwing words around like "catatonic", but after that Orion didn't really let them up to see me, he was sure I would snap out of it soon enough.

I wouldn't sleep right, I'd wake in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares, Regulus was always there to comfort me. I would be lucky if I got 3 to 4 hours sleep each night.

_A month passed_.

I'd returned to eating and moving around, I still wasn't talking much answering direct questions that's about it. I still wasn't sleeping the nightmares kept me awake, and I'd occasionally, break down, the pain in my chest was still there though I began to wonder if it was ever going away.

_Another Month Passed._

Bella married Rudolph's Lestrange, My Aunty was so pleased. I suspected that Bella had to gotten her mark and officially became a death eater

I was doing better there were a lot of distractions, the main one being Regulus. I'd gotten really close with Reggie these last few months. He was always there for me. He eased the pain that I felt in my heart. He was the little ray of sunshine that would brighten my cold broken heart. I still wasn't sleeping much, he'd haunt my dreams, I would still wake screaming in the middle of the night with Regulus there ready to comfort me, but every night when I'd wake from another nightmare, I always hoped he would be the one to comfort me. But he wasn't, he never was.

_Another month_

The summer was coming to an end, we'd be going to school once again. My cousin Andy also got married to Ted tonks, I hadn't been able to attend, but I wrote her a long letter of congratulations, she responded after she got back from her honey moon, she surprised me by telling me she was pregnant. I smiled I was really happy for she deserved it, I heard that _he _attended her wedding though she mentioned that, and with a girl, I guess she heard he left so she didn't go into details about the girl, that didn't help, it just made it more real that he was actually living his live and he really didn't want me. I lay awake in my bed not really bothering to start my day just yet as I think this, then it hit me, I was actually entering the zone of pathetic. I'm sure it's okay to wallow, I mean I've practically loved the boy as long as I can remember and out of the blue he just leaves and decides he doesn't want me. So it's understandable for me to wallow for one or two months max, but this is quite pathetic, I mean his moved on, his got his new girl, and I'm a Rosier for Merlin's sake, I shouldn't be feeling like this, and certainly not over a blood traitor.

A knock on my door, pulled me out of my rant and back to reality. Regulus' head popped in, his eyes on the ground.

"are you decent Roza" I smiled, Roza was his nickname for me, it was Rose in Russian, Wagalba and Orion took Reg and I to Russia when we were 10 and depressed that Sirius was off having all the fun at Hogwarts. I loved it in Russia it was so beautiful. He didn't use the nickname much before only when we would have little moments of bonding but now he used it a how lot more and it always made me smile.

"You can come in Reg" I giggled, he was such a dork, I sat up in my bed.

"Well now that sleeping beauty is awake, I was wondering if could take you out for breakfast, then we can get our school stuff" he smiled a lopsided grin.

"Hmm sounds pretty good to me, throw in an ice-cream and I'm sold" I smiled.

"I think I could go for an ice-cream" he chuckled.

"Okay well, let me get ready and I'll meet you down stairs" I smiled, jumping out of bed.

"okay take your time, I think dad wants to see me anyway" he said, taking his leave. I went through my morning routine, showering, brushing my teeth. Today I decided to be pretty, lately I've only made myself look pretty when attending an event like Bella's wedding, but part of my new moving on attitude. I looked though my wardrobe, I got a whole new wardrobe full of designer wizards clothing, it's practically muggle clothing but made by wizards. I picked out, a white sun dress; the summer breeze was still in the air. I left my hair out to dry in soft curls. I applied my make-up and I was ready to go. I walked out of my room with a little bounce in my step. I heard Orion and Regulus talking in his office. I politely knocked on the door.

"Come in" Orion's voice sounded. I opened the door, sure enough Regulus was sitting there, with his dad, and Lucious Malfoy was sitting opposite them. Lucious Malfoy was a completely conceited git. I admit he looks good, and he knows it. His always trying to chat up girls at the pureblood dinner's, but they are always girls a few years younger than him, I think at the moment his dating Narcissa, there's a good match, both stuck up, platinum blonde hair, I would hate to meet their kid.

"Rose my dear, you look beautiful, I've heard you've been quite ill these last few months" Lucious smirked looking me up and down in a quite sleazy way. Regulus glared at him.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you for your concern" I smiled politely.

"What can I do for you Rosie" Orion smiled up at me.

"Well actually, Regulus and I were going to get some breakfast in diagon alley, and pick up some school stuff" I explained, hoping I didn't interrupt something important, "but if you're busy, we could do it later" I added.

"Oh no sweetie, his free to go" Orion chuckled. "Do you need any money" he asked.

"Nah I was going to stop by Gringotts" I said he nodded.

"Have fun kids, and don't get into too much trouble Rose" he smirked.

"Would I ever" I grinned, Following Regulus out.

"My girls back" I heard him chuckle as I closed the door. Smiling I followed Reg, downstairs to the fireplace. I felt a whole lot better, but I still felt a slight pang in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Regulus and I first stopped at Gringotts to take out some money. He then took me to a cute French restaurant where we ate breakfast. When we were done, we brought all our school things, books, new cauldrons, Robes (for Regulus, I had gotten mine when I went shopping with Wagalba, plus Reg needed them, he'd grown a lot this summer, I also notice he was more muscular). We even looked at a jewellery store, I pointed out possible future Christmas/ birthday presents. Now we were just wandering around aimlessly through the streets.

"You seem happier" he mused, glancing at me sideways.

"I'm a Rosier Reg, he shouldn't have affect me at all" I replied quietly, hoping to drop the subject.

"Oh Roza," he sighed, "it's not healthy to hide your feelings away. They'll only eat at you"

"I'm not hiding anything" I said in a sing-song voice "plus as long as I've got my sun" I grinned pinching his cheeks. "Hey how about that ice-cream" I suggested, seeing the ice cream parlor, a few shops ahead. Reg nodded, I hurried off towards the ice-cream store.

"I'll get the ice-creams, you find a table to sit at, what flavor do you want?" he told me.

"Hmm I think I just want a plain Raspberry and vanilla swirl" I smiled appreciatively. The parlor was pretty packed there was only one table left, I walked over and sat at it, I looked out the window to see if anyone I knew was in diagon Alley today, when I heard it, a barking laugh, my chest swelled with pain again, and sure enough Sirius strutted in, with his arm casually thrown over Emmeline Vance's shoulders, Potter, the half bred Lupin and the mudblood Evans, all followed behind. Regulus, sat down handing me my Raspberry and vanilla swirl, he himself had a Mint Chocolate chip. He followed my gaze and frowned.

"want to get out of here" he asked. Sirius kissed Vance's lips soft, my blood began to boil.

"Nah Reg, I'm Fine, let's just eat our ice-cream" he just nodded, not really approving. I tried to tune Sirius out, but they were so loud, all standing there waiting to order. I'd finished my ice-cream and was waiting for Regulus; Sirius had noticed us and was watching us from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm Reg can I try that" I asked innocently, he chuckled.

"Sure" he handed over his ice-cream, and I gave it a big lick.

"Oh that's good, I'm going to get that next time" I said, giving it another lick, I handed it bag to him; Regulus was staring at his ice-cream disgustingly. I giggled. He shrugged and began to eat his ice-cream again. By the time Reg and I were leaving, Sirius and his gang of muggle lovers where standing in front of us ready to sit at our table.

"Rosier" Sirius nodded at me that hurt, a lot. He just glared at Regulus. Well if that's the way he wants it then fine, I'll show him a Rosier.

"Blood-traiting scum" I nodded, with a look of disgust, his eyes snapped back at me, hurt flashed in them. "Who's your friend" I said casually, motioning to Vance. Reg was giving me warning glances obviously he knew where I was going with this. I just grinned at him. The half bred Lupin, was gazing at me curiously, I wondered if he knew about Sirius and I.

"My girlfriend Emmeline Vance" he replied stonily. "She's in my year, and my house"

"Oh yeah, the mudblood's tag along whore" I smirked; before I could blink two wands were pointed at me, James and Sirius'. The people who had heard me, gasped and shot dirties at me.

"Rose" Sirius growled, "stop being a bitch and apologize to Emmeline and Evans" he snapped angrily.

"Hmm" I said pretending to think about it, "I'm not really in an apologizing mood, come on Reg let's leave the filth to their ice-creams" I smiled, pushing Regulus towards the exit. Sirius grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"I said apologies now Rose" he roared. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Get your filthy muggle loving hands of me you scum" I said, my voice raising the slightest, wriggling out of his grip. He backed away from me.

"You've changed, you're not my Rose anymore" he said, I could see all the hurt in his eyes. I moved closer, pressing my body against his, I didn't care if this would upset me later; I want him to hurt as much as I did, as much as I still am.

"Well I have you to thank for that now don't I" I whispered my reply in his ear, and walked out of the parlor Regulus in tow and that we flooed home.

I guess, I couldn't blame anyone for the hurt I felt in my chest now, I had stayed at parlor, torturing myself by staying and watching Sirius and Vance, but hopefully it hurt him a little seeing me with Regulus, me saying those hurtful lies to him. I just wanted to forget everything, I wanted to forget all the hurt I was feeling, I wanted to forget the picture in my head of him n Vance together, but mostly I wanted to forget him. I decided to go and see Regulus, he always washed my thoughts away plus I felt bad for ruining our day.

Sure enough a few minutes later Reg knocked on my door. He came in, he made his way over to me, but stopped when he saw my face, I wasn't really that good at hiding my emotions, my eyes always gave me away, especially to people I was close with.

"what's up Rose" he grinned his lopsided grin.

"I wanted to say sorry for today" I mumbled, fidgeting with my hands.

"It's ok, you don't have to, and he deserved it" he laughed.

"And I wanted to say you've been amazing this summer, I wouldn't have survived it without you" I said sincerely, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, as I slipped mine around his neck, and gave him a tight hug. I pulled back slightly, my face in front of his, "so thank-you" I whispered.

"Oh you're more than welcome" he breathed, pulling my body closer to his and leaning in slowly. I was quite an impatient person, so of course I got frustrated with him taking so long, so I leaned forward crashing my lips to his , he didn't hesitate to long before kissing me back. His lips were warm and soft, as our lips melted together,.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he broke the kiss, he chuckled, "You know your really are just like him"

"Who" I mumbled into his chest.

"Sirius" I frowned, I wanted to make out and forget not talk about _him. _"You've both got his rebellion and spark of passion" he smiled.

"I am nothing like _him_" I spat.

"And you're both stubborn too" he chuckled, "But it's not a bad thing Rose, I just never really noticed it before, maybe you have changed since he left"

Something about that made me angry, but before I could snap something back, he lifted my chin and his mouth met mine. I kissed him back, channeling all the hurt and anger I felt into physicality, I granted permission as his tongue begged for entrance, and our tongues began to dance together, as we stumbled a bit, I yanked him down onto my bed, managing to do so without breaking the kiss. I dug my nails into his back while his hands slid up to the back of my neck, running his fingers through my unbound hair; he shifted his mouth down and kissed my neck.

"You are…amazing" he told me and I could tell he meant it. His whole face glowed with affection for me. I arched upward, letting his lips press harder against my skin while his hands slipped under the bottom of my sun dress; he pushed it up as his hands trailed upward along the bottom of my stomach, just barely tracing the edge of my bra.

I was surprised to see things escalating so quickly. Honestly I didn't mind though, not at all. There'd been some pretty furious make out sessions with Sirius in this room to, he controlled it though so sometimes we'd taken things slowly and that had been wonderful in its own way. But most of the time we hadn't been able to hold ourselves back.

The way his hands had run over my body,

The deep powerful kisses,

It was then I realized something I was kissing Regulus, but in my head I was with Sirius and it wasn't like I was simply remembering either. I was actually imagining I was with Sirius- right now- reliving all the times we made out on my bed, it was too easy to pretend, with my eyes closed.

But when I opened them and saw Regulus' eyes, I knew he was with me. He adored me and I suspect he'd wanted me for a long time now. For me to do this… to be with him and pretend I was with someone else, it wasn't right. I wriggled out of his reach.

"No…don't" Regulus stopped immediately because that's the type of guy he was.

"Too much?" he asked, I nodded, "that's okay, we don't have to do that" he reached for me again and I moved further away.

"No, I just don't… I don't know...not yet okay?"

"I…?" he was speechless for a moment. "What happened".

Yeah it looked pretty bad, but what could I say,_ I can't get physical with you Regulus because when I do, I just think about your brother, the guy that broke my heart and I__'__m trying to get over and forget by making out with you._

I swallowed feeling quite stupid, and guilty. "I'm sorry Reg, I'm just not ready"

He sat up and ran a hand over his hair, "okay all right" he stood up, I could hear the hardness in his voice.

"You're mad" I said quietly. He glanced over at me, his face blank.

"I'm not sure, I'm confused, I guess", he seem to stand there thinking for a while, and then he groaned, I looked up at him, confused. "Rose who were you just kissing" he asked, I opened my mouth but he just cut me off. "I mean in your head who did you think you were kissing", I froze unable to answer; he nodded his head and made his way out slamming the door behind him. The noise made me flinch and for the millionth time this summer I rolled over and cried, but it wasn't just over Sirius this time it was over Reg too.


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus either avoided me or just plain ignored my presence after the night, it's been a week and now its two days before we go back to Hogwarts. I felt so bad, I hated what I had done to him, he eases all my pain and I took advantage of that. But I don't know I felt something when we kissed.

"Rose darling it's time to get ready" Wagalba said, as she entered my room, "Wear the cream dress, hmm and your hair pinned up in curls, I'll come back and help you with that" she instructed.

I nodded "Exactly what I was thinking."I said although my appearance tonight was the last thing on my mind.

Tonight the Blacks were throwing a party, downstairs in the ballroom, I'm not actually sure what the occasion was but I don't think they really need one. Maybe it was a relative's birthday or something, I had forgotten. Two hours later, I was making my way to the ballroom. I was wearing the cream dress, it had thing straps, and fell to the ground elegantly, and it hugged my curves in a completing way. The dress overall was quite plain, with exception of sequins that decorated the chest area of the dress. My hair was pinned up in curls as Wagalba had instructed, a few curls were left down to frame my face. My make up was left as plain as the dress only enough to enhance my features.

"Rose you look absolutely beautiful" Orion greeted me as I walked into the door. I smiled; he was talking with my Uncle Cygnus.

"Ah Rosalie you have blossomed into such a beautiful girl" My Uncle said, which was surprising his he and my Aunt never really cared too much for me.

"Thank you Uncle" I said politely, "has either of you seen Regulus yet" I asked curiously.

"He was with Evan sitting at one of the tables" Orion responded. I nodded and bid them farewell and set off to find Regulus and apologize. He was sitting at with Evan at the table but they weren't alone, Courtney Delaney my best friend, she had blonde hair, with brown eyes, she was a Ravenclaw like me, her parents as well as Orion and Wagalba had been disappointed when we had not been put in Slytherin but as long as we kept the right company we were okay. Courtney Delaney is a sweet girl but get one her bad side and she was as cruel as Voldemort himself, Her Father Marcus Delaney was a Death Eater, good friends with my uncle and Orion. Rabastan Lestrange was sitting next to Severus Snape both boys were going into their seventh year with Evan. The last to seats went to Luscious Malfoy, who looked like a weirdo sitting at a table full of teenagers when he himself had graduated two years ago, as Bella and her now husband Rudolph's had, next to him sat Narcissa, the ice queen, she was hanging off his arm looking quite needy.

"Ahh my favorite cousin" Evan said standing up and hugged me. "You look wonderful, Rosie"

"Hey Ev you don't look to bad yourself" I grinned, I tried to catch Reg's eye but he avoiding looking at me.

"Rose honey you look smoking hot" she clicked her fingers and swayed her hips or something like a want to be African American lady, I smiled, Courtney was always hmm how to put it, always a lot of fun. She engulfed me into a tight hug. "Girl How I've missed you this summer, oh and I hear you were sick" Merlin how gossip travelled in the inner pureblood circle.

"Yeah, but I'm better now" I smiled.

"My, my, you are just so beautiful Rose, only one thing could've made you more beautiful tonight, that being if your dress was short and tight" Luscious said in quite a disgusting attempt to flirt with me. Narcissa just glared at me.

"Sorry I'm not an easy tart" I replied coolly.

"Hey" protested Courtney, I looked down at her dress, and she was wearing a short, black dress with a tight strip at the bottom, just under her ass. I laughed at her. I smiled at Rabastan and Severus who smiled back before resuming the conversation they were having.

"Reg could I please talk to you" I finally gave in and asked. He looked up at me, for the first time, he seemed to be deciding on whether or not I deserved it. "Please Reg it'll only take a minute", he nodded, and stood up, everyone looked at us curiously, "we'll be back in a minute" I told them, this would probably start many rumors but at the moment I didn't really care. We stood in the hallway just outside the ballroom. Regulus was leaning against the wall, while I fidgeted with my hands, I habit I did when I was nervous.

"Well you wanted to talk so talk otherwise I'm going back to the party" he said coldly. He was angry with me, I couldn't blame him, I'm not a complete idiot, I know his had a crush on me for a long time, and I was just a plain cruel bitch to him.

"I'm so sorry Reg, I was a cruel bitch, I took advantage to the fact that you like me, and I'm really sorry, I've really missed you this past week" I sighed.

"Missed my company or the fact that I make you forget _Sirius_" he spat out his name like he just swallowed something disgusting.

"Both" I said weakly. "Reg I don't regret kissing you, I regret the reason's I did it, but I did feel something when I kissed you" I whispered. "I'm starting to... I like you Reg but"

"You're still in love with Sirius" he finished for me.

I nodded, "I've loved him for so long Reg, and I think a part of me always will love him somewhere deep down"

He nodded, "Come on let's get back inside"

"So am I forgiven" I asked.

He laughed, "oh Roza, how could I stay mad at you" I smiled, "especially when you said you like me" he teased. I laughed; he slipped his arm around my waist, as we walked back in the ballroom and joined our friends. We weren't surprised at all to see Wagalba and Orion giving a speech as we entered.

"We're glad you could all come tonight, we know we've been very secretive about the occasion, but we wanted to surprise everyone, when I say everyone I do mean everyone in this room and everyone outside this house" Orion babbled on, I had become interested in what the occasion and the secret was. "as you know, we took Rosalie Rosier in, when she was a little girl, when her parents died and her Aunt and Uncle- Druella and Cygnus didn't have room at their house" I had a little trouble keeping from snorting, that was what my Aunt and Uncle told everyone, " Rose is like an unofficial daughter to us, and we would like to make it official so I would like you all to help me congratulate, the engagement of Rosalie Rosier and Regulus Black, who will be married as soon as they graduate" I gasped, but nobody heard it, applause broke out, but it all faded, I was getting married to Reg, I wow, this was huge. Courtney ran up and hugged me.

"that is so great, Reg has always had a crush on you and well you, you couldn't have asked for anyone better" she gushed, she was right, I couldn't have asked for someone better, Regulus was a good man, he would treat me right, he adored me, plus he was exceptionally good looking I could've been stuck with someone a lot worse like Severus. A lot of other relatives came up and hugged me, it was mostly women, & most of the men went and clapped Regulus on the back.

"Oh Rose how wonderful, Regulus is such a great match for you" Bellatrix hugged me, I was preparing myself for whatever she was about to say, because I knew it was coming, she never had given me a complement without insulting me. "I can't wait to tell everyone, especially telling Sirius" she smirked and walked off, laughing cruelly. Wait what, telling Sirius, that wasn't good that would mean her talking to Sirius, and that I know she didn't do unless she was going to torture him. I didn't know but I had a feeling Regulus did. 


	7. Chapter 7

All day was spent, planning the wedding, it was at least two years off, but then again Wagalba never had a daughter, and was envious when Druella got to plan Bellatrix's, so I just went along with it. She has was telling me all the idea's she had, she wanted me to think about them while I was Hogwarts, which I would be leaving for in two days. I wasn't really listening; I was plotting ways to ask Regulus about what Bella had told me at the party. After another half an hour, Wagalba had a lunch date with my Aunt and Courtney's mother. So I went to find Regulus, I found him in his room, he was at his desk, doing the summer homework he had left to the last minute, I being the smarty-pants Ravenclaw already finished mine. So I casually lay on his bed.

"So married huh" I said lamely, trying to ease into the subject.

"Yeah, I know crazy right" he said, didn't he want to marry me? He glanced at me and caught my expression. "Oh no Roza, I didn't mean it like that, I meant I always dreamt of marrying you, I never thought of it happening" I giggling, everyday my liking towards Regulus grew.

"Hmm I know, you're the perfect guy, and I'm glad I get to marry you" it was true, Regulus was charming and sweet; a lot of Slytherin girl's will hate me now. "The party was great; it was good to see everyone"

"Yeah it was" he was half listening; he was concentrating on his essay.

"So Bella send something interesting to me, when she was congratulating our engagement" I said.

"Hmm what was that?"

"Well she said she can't wait to tell everyone especially Sirius, so they must be planning something to do with him right like kidnapping him"

"well yeah I guess, their planning an attack on the Potter's and since Sirius lives with them, I guess he'll be killed as well" he mumbled, my eyes went wide, they planned to kill them, Sirius was going to die?. Regulus just realized what he had said and turned around so quickly I swear he got whip-lash.

"Rose" he said slowly. "I need you to pretend you didn't hear that, you can't tell anyone one about this Rose" he said quickly, "swear it Rose"

I was still processing it but I swore it anyway. "I swear"

"I really have to finish this and I can't concentrate with you laying there like that, so would you mind..." he trailed off, trying not to be rude. I smirked.

"Yeah sure" I got off his bed and kissed his cheek "see you later Reg"

I had to warn Sirius, I couldn't just let him get killed; it would be on my conscience for the rest of my life. I decided to write Courtney, she'd would be my cover.

_Court,_

_Would I be able to stay at your__'__s tonight, I have to do something and I need you to be my cover, I__'__ll explain everything, later._

_Rose_

I waited, something I loathed doing, I was relieved when her letter arrived, saying that I could stay at hers as along as what I was doing, didn't involve drugs, or shagging Luscious Malfoy. I practically ran to Orion's office and flung open his door, he was alone thank-Merlin because otherwise that would've been rude.

"Rose what can I do for you" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"well I'm going mental, because I haven't had a girls day in so long, and Courtney just invited me over to stay at her place so, can I go" I gushed.

"Well I don't see why not, I'm glad I could help you from not going mental" he chuckled. I smiled thankfully and kissed him on the cheek and asked if he would tell Wagalba I said good night. I ran up to Regulus' room, he was a bit suspicious, it took a bit of convincing that I was just going to hang out Courtney, but in the end he believed me. So I packed some stuff and flooed to Courtney.

"Wassup girl, so what's the 411" she asked, pushing me down on the sofa, as you can tell, Courtney has this thing with Gangsters, she'll randomly start talking and walking like them, she's been doing it since third year nobody knows why though, other than that though she's perfectly normal.

"I have to go do something and you can't mention this to anyone, I need you to cover for me" I said. She just stared at me.

"Are you in some sort of trouble" she asked. "Are you selling Drugs" she accused.

"No, listen Court you have to be Serious about this" something dawned on her face, like she just connected it all.

"Oh my god, you're going to warn Sirius aren't you" she cried.

"What...how...how do you know" I stuttered.

"I heard my dad talking about it, but why.." she stopped, "Oh Merlin, how could I have been so blind, I can't believe I never noticed, all the meaning full glances, the sexual tension" she glanced away, I guess she was remembering all the times she had been in the room with both of us. Then she snapped her gaze back to me, a flash of anger crossed her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried "why didn't you tell me that you loved Sirius"

I stared at her. I couldn't remember a time when she wasn't being a gangster. Ever since third year, she had acted like a gangster, nobody is really sure why. It just sort of happened.

"I couldn't tell anyone" I said

"I'm your best friend Rose; we've been through everything together. Do you really think I would've told? I would have kept it secret"

I looked at the ground. "I know you would have. I just... I don't know. I couldn't talk about it. Not even to you. I can't explain it"

"How..." she groped for the question her mind had already formed. "How serious was it? Was it just you or-?"

"It was both of us" I told her. "He felt the same. But we knew we couldn't be together,"

Courtney frowned "what do you mean"

"Come on Court. Do you really think we could've been together, they'd kill us both or worse"

"Oh, but he left" I dropped my gaze again,

"He left me" I mumbled "he said he didn't want me anymore"

"Oh honey, wait you didn't get sick did, you that was the effect of him leaving" I nodded. "But if he did that, why are you going to save his arse"

"Court, he hurt me so bad, but I don't want him dead" I explained.

"You should've told me" she repeated "I feel like you don't trust me"

"I do trust you Court, I'm sorry, you're the only one I would trust with this" I told her. "So you live near the Potter's right"

She nodded "yeah his up the end of this road"

"Okay, I'm going to go up there and talk to Sirius," I said standing up.

"Rose what if they do something to you" she said sounding really worried.

"Court they aren't death Eaters" I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight- **

That road was the longest road I've ever walked in my life. It took me a good twenty minutes to get to Potter Manor; I have to admit it was a beautiful mansion. I walked up to the front door, and hastily knocked, it was a minute or two before someone answered. To my surprise James answered the door; I thought they would have house elves. James' face must have mirrored my own surprise.

"Rosier" he said pulling his wand out and pointing it at me. "What are you doing here" he said, looking past me, around his front yard.

"I need to talk to Sirius" I said shortly

"No" he snapped, beginning to close the door.

I stopped it with my hands. "Listen ok, you don't like me and I don't like you be, but this is really important, really important" I was begging, how embarrassing.

"Fine" he said opening the door wider and let me in. Inside it had a warm feeling to it, and I'm not talking about the temperature, I don't know how to explain it, it just seemed like a place you could really call home.

"James honey, who was at the door...?" Mrs, Potter came in, she stopped when she saw me, "Rosier" was all she said.

"Um I just need a word with Sirius" I told her, asking her obvious question as to why I was here.

"Oh, well James get Sirius, and your Father" James nodded, and ran up the stairs, seconds later Sirius came running down the stairs, shortly followed by James and Mr Potter.

"Rose are you okay, what's happened, did they hurt you" Sirius gushed, going over my body making sure I was unharmed.

"Of course I'm fine why they would hurt me, I'm the pureblood princess remember" I said. Quoting him when he was breaking up with me

"What, then why are here" he snapped.

"Bella said something to me at a party last night" I started.

"your engagement party" he growled, I looked up at him questionably, "it's in the daily prophet," he mumbled, ouch that was a heard way to find out that the girl you once loved, was promised or well engaged to your brother.

"Yes well basically she said something, I was curious and asked Reg and he told me that, they were planning on attacking the Potter's and well you"

"And you came here to warn us" James said slowly. I nodded; they were all silent, until Sirius' anger burst out.

"How in bloody Merlin could you be so stupid, huh rose" he yelled, I jumped startled by it.

"I..." I began but he cut me off.

"did you even think before you came here, they could have people watching the house Rose, what if they saw you, they could've have killed you" he roared.

"I'm not bloody well stupid Sirius, I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason, of course I thought about that, why do you think I'm here and didn't write," I yelled at him, how ungrateful could the boy be. Then it was silent again.

"They can't attack at the house, to many charms up to protect it, so it must be at the platform" Mr Potter said, "so we'll have Aurors guarding us."

"No" cried Sirius, the Potter's just stared at him.

"They'll know someone snitched then, Bella will know it was Rose and then she will be in danger." Sirius said quietly.

"Look, I just came here to warn you, I don't need to hear your plan, but you need to make it look like you were prepared but not expecting it, have your Aurors there, but have them in disguise or something just don't make them obvious" Mr potter nodded. "Well I should be going" I muttered standing up.

"Thank you Rosier," James said, "you actually probably saved our lives, who would've thought"

"Don't mention it Potter, Seriously Don't Mention it," I sighed. "Ok well um glad I could help, so um bye" I said lamely.

"Wait" I heard Sirius call, I swore under my breath and turned around, I was afraid of this part, "maybe we could talk a bit" he said awkwardly.

"It wasn't a social visit Sirius, I did came here yes to save you, because I don't want you to die, but I don't feel the same, I'm in love with Reg now" I said slowly, and walked out the door, okay so that wasn't a total lie either, I am beginning to fall for Reg.

I walked the long road back to Courtney's mansion; it didn't quite have that warm feeling to it that I got at the potter's. We were sitting in her room just doing girl stuff and gossiping.

"Seducing the other black brother" she mused. "girl I thought about doing that so many times, I mean his damn fine, and he has that whole I'm forbidden fruit sexy thing going on, but you know I guess I always thought he wouldn't fall for it for some odd reason but now I know why, he was too busy thinking about your skinning self naked" I laughed, one day this girl with end up in the crazy section off St Mungo's.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I made my way to the great hall for dinner, Rose was off somewhere snogging Reggie, where'd been at school for two weeks and now those two were dating and they were always off snogging- whatever happened to hoe's over bro's- chicks over dicks, sister over the mister. So naturally without my other half I was bored. I grinned, spotting Vance and that wank Black walking down the hall, like every other merry couple in this place- so as Rose' best friend, I am entitled to give that bitch and the Dog a little knock around. But how to start it hmmm.

"I love you Siri-poo" I heard Vance say all dreaming and doped up.

"Yeah you too Emmy" replied like a dead fish. Seriously Rose what you see in that boy is beyond me. I grinned my evil grin that I've been working on since third year.

"Oh Siri-poo I love you, aww you to Emmy" I imitated their voice, in a high pitch tone.

They both spun on the spot, upon seeing me they sent evil glares.

"Honestly Emmy, your ugly enough with trying to be, stop pulling that face" I grinned.

"Oh look its Hogwarts very own gangster wanna-be" Vance said loudly. This bitch needs the dummies guides to insults 101.

I pointed my wand at that ugly wench's head. "Don't tempt me bitch I already have a million reasons to hex your arse to the ghetto and back"

"Hex me and I'll call the teacher's" Vance's threatened,

"Nigga please I ain't scared if no popo" this seemed to scare her a little bit.

"If I call, the teacher will be here in any second" she shouted.

"Call the popo Hoe!" I told her, she didn't move she was eyeing my wand. "Fine have it your way," I swung my fist up and punched her in the face. She stumbled backwards with a cry. Vance ran at me and bitch slapped me, I pushed her stinking arse to the fall, where she slumped against the wall.

"You crazy bitch Delaney, what the hell has she done to you" Sirius Roared.

"She messed with my best friend, and I seriously will kick your arse if you don't move" I growled.

He laughed, looking around, normally he'd be looking for the support of his loyal followers but seeing as the corridor was empty no one was there and he looked like a downright fool, he glared at me, "I'm not going to stand around and let you beat up my girlfriend" he said fiercely .

"How very hufflepuff of you, gain that over the summer" I mocked.

"I will always stick by the ones I love" he growled back.

"Careful; Siri-bear growling like that and people might think you're a _dog_" I teased, I found out the marauder's secret back in fourth year. "What about Rose aye Sirius, you told her countless of times you loved her, but you just left her for this skank" I said shoving him into the wall.

"That is none of your business" he yelled at me, I saw hurt flash in his eyes.

I smirked "I bet you heard she was sick, with dragon fever, for the rest of the summer. I'll let you in on a little secret, she never had dragon fever, and nobody knew what was wrong with her. Do you know what was wrong Siri-bear was" he paled and became silent with every word I said. "ok well I'll tell you, that girl was broken, the boy she has loved since she was a little girl, left and decided she wasn't good enough, she had her heart ripped from her chest and cut into pieces and then she watched as it was fed to a giant smelly sewer rat" I screamed I kept pushing him into the wall.

"you have no fucking idea what you're talking about so shut you fucking mouth" he screamed pushing me back into the opposite wall.

"Oh and not only that but that skank over there, rubs it in her face every chance she gets," I pointed to where Vance was sitting still against the wall. "I swear to dear Merlin that if she gets sick again because of you! I will kill everyone who you are close with and make you sit down and eat their bodies for breakfast, and I am not bluffing" okay I am bluffing but I sounded like a freaking super villain. Yay me, I was content with the work I had done to Sirius, he was just standing there pale, with mixed emotions over his face, confused, angry, hurt, sad.

But I wasn't done with Vance who had just stood back up, "how long do you think it will be before he does the same to you, and you'll be telling people you have dragon fever, when you really at home fat and pregnant with a man who never loved you" I laughed cruelly, I was going to leave it at that but the bitch had balls.

"No, never I'm a girl who knows how to get and keep her man" she yelled as I was walking away. Oh hell no! I walked back up to her. And hit her hard, I hard a cracking sound, and she was out cold, falling to the ground.

"And that bitch is how us real women fight" I strutted off towards the great hell, damn if I wasn't smart I'd definitely be the queen of Slytherin. I turned back and watch Sirius drag his whore to the hospital wing. Neither of us, seeing the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Courtney was rather cheery all night, I meant to ask her what she was so happy about, but well...Reg distracted me. So I decided to ask her the next morning at breakfast as she was gone by the time I woke up.

"Hey Court what" I was cut off when an owl dropped a letter into my hand. I usually only get letters from Wagalba, but this letter wasn't marked with the Black family emblem. I tore it open and read the bit of parchment inside.

_Dating your families blood traitor, and getting pregnant to him_

_Wow Rosier you really are in trouble. Wonder what Walgalba and Orion have to say about that_

_If you want your little secret kept, meet me in the court yard with your lover tonight at midnight._

I gasped, someone knew, but how no one had ever seen us, we only acknowledged each other at the Black's house and nobody ever caught us. So maybe Black told somebody and either the letter was from them or someone over heard. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, and caught Sirius eye, I slyly motioned for him to follow me, I told Courtney I forgot a book and I stood up and walked out of the great hall. I waited at the entrance for ten minutes for Sirius to walk out.

"Didn't want to make it look suspicious" he mumbled looking at the ground. I didn't reply, I just walked away leading him to a abandoned corridor on the third floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Third person P.O.V

Once they were alone in the Corridor Rosalie shoved the letter at Sirius. "We have a problem" Rosalie said, Sirius cursed as he read it. "How would anyone find out, I mean I haven't told anyone and nothing ever happened here only at home but we were always careful" I rambled. Sirius was just staring at the parchment, Rosalie shoved him a little, "Sirius, this is Serious, no pun intended, if they tell they'll, kill us..." Rosalie trailed off, her eyes begging to water; she was seriously freaking out, her mind racing over who might know, and what would happen if Walgalba and Orion were to find out.

"Are..Are you Pregnant" Sirius said slowly. Lifting his eyes from the parchment to meet Rosalie's chocolate brown ones.

Rosalie shoved him again, "you dolt, we never had sex, so of course I'm not" Rosalie shouted at him.

"Right..." he said slowly suddenly feeling quite stupid. "But Courtney..." _of course that was the only possibility, someone must have heard Delaney last night._ Sirius thought.

"Courtney what" Rosalie asked.

"Last night on the way to dinner, you're crazy bitch of a friend, confronted me and Emmeline, and screamed at us..Well at me for what I did to you, and beat the shit out of Emmeline" Sirius told Rosalie, quite angrily.

"But...I...how could she be so fucking stupid, fuck I'm dead" breathing became hard for Rose.

"It'll be okay Rose we'll see what they want and try and fix it" Sirius said, pulling Rose into a hug, butterflies filled Rosalie's stomach. "Everything will be okay" it was so easy for Rosalie to forget everything that happened and just be here in Sirius' arms.

ROSALIE"S POV

So I was now sitting out in the courtyard it was 11.45, it was actually a little chilly, I was wearing a pair of Regulus' navy blue cotton boxes, and a white singlet, with the Ravenclaw emblem on it, I have house spirit. I had confronted Courtney about the whole fight thing, and she told me what happened and even though what she did for me was amazing, someone now knew because of her, so I was a little mad at her. A cloaked figured stalked across the courtyard, I couldn't tell who it was until they spoke.

"You're going to freeze, you should've brought a cloak with you" came Sirius' husky voice.

"I didn't think it would take to long" I mumbled. We sat there for a while in silence, I was searching my head for something to say, but then I was thinking well I'm supposed to hate this boy for leaving me so I shouldn't really say anything, but the main problem is that I don't hate him I still love him. This actually gave me a little head ache.

"So, erh I like your boxes'... Where'd you get them from" he said quite lamely.

_REGULUS BITCH_ Courtney's response screamed inside my head.

"Erh there Reg's" I said pulling at the end of my singlet.

"Oh"

"So" I struggled, "how's erh, Quidditch"

He laughed, "Rose you hate Quidditch" I snuck a smile at him. "This used to be so easy for us"

"What fighting evil villains who know about our secret love affair" I asked amused.

"No talking, we used to talk for hours, I miss that... I miss us" my heart stopped, he isn't meant to say things like this, he should be mean and spiteful he should be going into full detail of how her shagged Vance, just so I can hate him a little.

"Well I don't" I snapped.

"Why do you always do that, whenever we get close to normal, you bring out bitchy Rose" he yelled in frustration.

"We will never-ever be normal again, and I'm not bringing out bitchy Rose, I'm telling the truth I don't miss us not at all,"_ liar, liar pants on fire. "_I love Reg now" I yelled back.

"Do you love him like you love me" it was a simple eight word question, but it was one I thought about every night while I tried to fall asleep, it was the one question I couldn't answer.

"How can you ask that, after what you did, you left me Sirius, you don't understand how much it hurt to hear you say you didn't want me" tears were beginning to fall. "I was there for you; I was the only one who was there for you Sirius every single day"

"Rose why can't you understand that I left to..."

"Sorry to interrupt your little Lovers tiff" a cold voice came from behind Sirius.

"Snape" we both gasped.

"Yes, it is much to my advantage that I have this little piece of information, on the two of you" he smirked. "What to do with the information though"

"Why but, I, we, I've always been nice to you" I stuttered.

"Yes Rose, just like me your a half blood, who was been thrown into the world of the purebloods, but unlike you, I have to prove myself, everyday, that I am one of them, that I belong there, while you exactly the same as me, prance around setting the rules, being treated like a bloody princess" I could practically feel the hatred coming from him. "Oh and you Black, humiliating me every chance you get, now I have payback" his smile was all twisted.

"Is there a way to keep you quiet" Sirius asked in an unpleasant voice.

"But the pleasure of telling is all just to much" Snape grinned.

"Please Severus" Rosalie pleaded.

"How about a million galleons" Snaped teased.

"This isn't funny you ignorat prick" I yelled.

"Fiesty i guess i see why your Black's little play thing"

"Shut your fucking mouth Snape you have no clue what your talking about" Sirius roared.

"Look you bring us both out here in the cold, just tell us what you want" I said softly.

"Hmm I was under the impressure that you both like each other's company"

"Look, i am this close to beating the shit out of you Snape" Sirius growled. "Tell us what it will take to keep your fucking filthy mouth shut"

"Leave me alone" he said simply. "You and Potter, dont do acknowledge my presence for the rest of our time here at hogwarts and I'll keep quite"

Siirus nodded."Deal,"

"It isn't for you, like she said she was always nice to me" he said, with a last nod he stalked back to his common room I was still unware if he was going to keep our secret or not, but I had hope that he would.

"Wow, What a day" sirius laughed nervously. I shivered, I'm not sure what from exactly. "Come on I'll walk you back to your common room"

" I know the way" I grumbled.

"Ah yes but what if Malfoy or Flint or the boogieman jumps out" he grinned, when was seven I was terrified of the boogieman, let's just say I never lived it down. We walked down the corridors, careful not to run into filch, Sirius has a piece of parchment he said was helping us.

"So your wearing Reggie's boxes, does that mean he popped your cherry" he said casually.

I was shocked, what made him think he had the right to ask me something so personal. After what he did to me, and in such a casual way to, without thinking I lifted my hand up and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Bitch" he muttered. I swung my hand up to slap him again, but this time he caught y wrist in his hand, the touch sent electricity through my veins, I decided to go with my other hand, but again he caught it with his hand, but this time he stumbled forward and I was shoved up against a wall, with Sirius pinning my hands above my head, my eyes, furiously held his gaze, then before I could even think about his lips, they were on mine, the kiss was filled with so much longing and passion I felt like I was going to burst. He realised my hands, one of his hands slid into my hair while the other around my waist, and I threw my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to me if possible. I suddenly realised what was happening, what I was doing and I pulled my mouth from his. I shoved him away hard.

"Don't ever do that again" I screamed.

"Well don't kiss me back" he smirked, I screamed in frustration and stormed off to my common room. "Night Rosie" he chuckled behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Baby" Regulus kissed my cheek sitting down at the Ravenclaw table with me for breakfast. It's been a few days since, Sirius kissed me, I was slowly beginning to be able to be normal with Reg again, I still felt guilty but at least I don't cringe away from his touch.

"Hey Babe" I grinned, "What's got you so happy"

"Hogsmede trip, remember" he laughed at me, picking up a slice of toast and munching on it.

"Oh I spaced on that" I grinned sheepishly. "Got a date Court" I asked across the table.

"Yeah I'm going with Evan" she nodded

"Treat him right" I mocked, "Break his heart, I'll break your face" I grinned.

"Let's get out of here" Reg said, taking my hand and pulling me up out of my seat and out of the great hall.

"What's your hurry" I smiled up at him.

"I've missed you, I haven't had any time alone with you in so long" Reg said sincerely, I squeezed his hand.

When we reached Hogsmede, Regulus and I walked around the various stores, he brought me some candy, and chocolate, we went into the Quidditch store, so Reg could get some sort of thing he needed, I didn't get Quidditch. We poked around in Zonko's and now we are currently sitting in the three Broomsticks, sipping on warm butter beer.

"Hey can you wait here for a second, I have something I want to do" Regulus said suddenly, I was about to protest when he cut me off. "I promise it won't take any longer than 15 minutes" he assured me, I nodded, "stay here".

I sat there, looking curiously around the pub, sipping on my drink, when the Marauder's strutted in, laughing and talking loudly, Evans was hanging off Potter' arm, Emmeline was there but she wasn't hanging off Sirius, she was walking quietly behind him. Sirius' grey eyes connected with mine and he made his way over, the rest followed.

"Naw, little Rose bud all alone" he cooed. Potter and Pettigrew laughed.

"I'm waiting for Regulus" I said sweetly smiling up at him.

"You'll be waiting a long time before he puts you above his little death eater buddies" he said cockily.

"Oh please" I snorted.

"Sirius" I heard Lupin say in a warning tone. But Sirius ignored him, bending down closely, so his lips where next to my ear.

""I know you want more of me Rose" he pulled away, and grinned.

"Black" I heard Reg's voice bark "get away from her"

"Please Reggie, I wasn't hurting your precious girlfriend" Sirius teased.

"That's right _my _girlfriend" Reg smirked, "actually my Fiancé" he corrected himself, smiling triumphantly at seeing Sirius, pale slightly, and walk away the others glaring at us as they followed. "Sorry I took so long and sorry you had to see him"

"Reggie it's not your fault" I smiled up at him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Okay so why I left, well I... I ah ... I got you this" he said passing me a velvet box, I slowly opened it, and gasped, inside was a cold charm bracelet, it had one charm on it, a ruby red heart hanging off it.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I asked Courtney and she said jewellery is always the best way to a girl's heart and she said a charm bracelet would be ideal, so if I run out of things to get you in the future I could always buy you a charm" Regulus ranted. I reached up and kissed him full on the lips; he didn't hesitate long in before kissing me back, after a few moments of mind blowing snogging I pulled away. "I take that as you like it" Reg grinned.

"Like it, Reg it's beautiful, can you help me" I said handing him the gold bracelet.

"Sure," Reg's smiled, taking the bracelet and clipping it up around my wrist. I kissed his lips again.

We walked around Hogsmede a little longer before returning to the school. I returned to my room to do some of the homework I had been neglecting. I was half way through my potions essay when a brown owl, pecked at the window, the owl was one I had never seen before so I thought it was one of my roommates but sure enough I was surprised when discovered it read my name on the envelope. It what looked like Sirius' writing, what did that boy want now I sighed.

_Rose-bud,_

_You know I was right, you do want more of me, but prove to me that it's true meet me at astronomy at eleven._

_Sirius._

I sat there for hours trying to decide on whether to go and met Sirius or not, I didn't realise time fly by. Then Courtney came bursting in.

"Oh Merlin there you are, I've been looking for you for ages, you didn't come down to get some grub" Courtney gushed. "oh Rowena, Evan is amazing, he was such a gentleman on the date, and oh Merlin he is an amazing kisser, if all Rosier's kiss like that I might have to bat for the other time once in a while eh" she raised her eyebrows suggestively at me. I probably would have laughed at her any other time but now I couldn't, I was in my own little world.

"Oh come on Rosie your still not made at me for that hall shouting your secret lover ship thing are you, I was defending your honour like any good gangster would do for another brother"

"no that's not it, I just I... well Sirius kissed me the other night, and I sort of kissed back before pulling away and in Hogsmede, Reg left me to go get my bracelet and Sirius came up to me and told me that basically I still want him, then I got back here, and I get this note" I said in one large breathe, throwing the note to her.

"What the" she said then opened it and read it. "Okay so I am your best friend and this speech maybe the only serious on I give in our whole friendship so listen carefully. You have a decision to make, you either go to the astronomy tower and be with Sirius and be disowned and lose everything, or you don't go, you go and find Reg, because he has been worried about you and live happily ever after, okay so I'm going to find my sugar daddy cause mummy needs some loving" and she ran out of our room. I sat for another hour going over what I needed and what I wanted. Then I finally made my mind up, I left my room in such for brother I chose to be with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve.**

"Hey" I said, the black brother I choose, stood before me.

"Hi" Regulus turned around, smiling at me. "I've been worried about you, you disappear far too much for my sanity" Regulus chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm all yours now" I said sincerely, he didn't understand the meaning to those words but I was from now on going to be devoted to Regulus. "I really love my bracelet" I told him.

"I'm glad, I'm rubbish at buying gifts" he scoffed.

"You've done excellent so far" I grinned fingering my bracelet, my stomach grumbled, I only realized now how hungry I was.

"Let's go get you some food, aye Princess" Regulus chuckled, gesturing his arm.

"Why how kind my good knight" I giggled taking his arm.

"Knight" he scoffed, "I want to be the Prince, who marries the Princess" he whined.

"Nope, you're the knight, you rescue the Princess, you're my knight in shining armour, my sun, you saved me" I told me.

"Naw Rose I think I might cry" he mocked, I wacked the back his head.

"Jerk"

"Aww Roza, you know I was kidding I love it when you say that stuff it makes my heart melt" He grinned that boyish grin at me, and my heart sped up. He tickled the pear and we stumbled into the kitchens.

"How can pinkie assist Young Miss and Sir" a house elf greeted them.

"Um I'll have a bowl of spaghetti please, with cheese sprinkled onto, and garlic" I grinned sheepishly.

"Umm just a hot chocolate for me" Reg smiled. Pinkie nodded, and we sat at the bench on the stools.

"So where did you disappear to after Hogsmede" Reg asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I was catching up on some homework I didn't think it would take so long" I rambled.

"Its ok I had some…stuff to take care off" He said slowly.

I sighed, "Another meeting with Malfoy" I grumbled, lately the boys, meaning all the Slytherin boys had been meeting with Luscious for some sort of death eater club meetings. I hated them, I didn't want Regulus getting involved in stuff like that it was too dangerous, but of course his parents encourage him, so he ignores my pleading him not to go.

"Yeah" he said shortly, Pinkie brought out my food, and Regulus' Hot chocolate. Pinkie then excused herself and said that if we need anything else just to call out. I ate my dinner, while Regulus sipped on his hot chocolate. We talked while we ate and drank, the conversation was never ending. We continued to talk even after we finished our snacks, after awhile I felt like desert. I called on Pinkie just like she suggested.

"What can Pinkie do for Miss" she said just as politely as when we first came in.

"Can I have a small slice of hot apple pie and some whip cream also can we have maybe a radio on in here or something" she requested.

"Of course Miss, Pinkie will do that right away" Pinkie snapped her fingers and a radio appeared above us, playing a slow classical piece. Regulus chuckled beside me.

"What" I smiled.

"If you keep eating like that my girlfriend will be the size of a whale" He teased.

"So you're saying you only like me for my super hot body, gee thanks Reg" I snapped hiding a smile.

"No Rose I would like you even if you were to fat to actually fit in the school" he told me seriously. I laughed taking a huge bite of my Pie. "Or even if you walk around with cream all over your face" he laughed wiping some cream off my face.

"Well I would love you too if you walked around with cream on your face" I grinned, putting cream on my finger.

"Yes but I don't…" Regulus stopped mid sentence as I wiped the whip cream on my finger across his cheek, I burst out laughing at the priceless look on his face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" he said scooping up some whip cream in his hand, laughing I ran away from him giggling, as we had a full on whip cream fight there in the kitchens. Half an hour later we were still covering each other in cream, the house elves had replaced our cream whenever we ran out. We were all out of cream; I think Hogwarts was now out of cream, we were covered head to toe in it.

"So what was with the radio" Regulus question as we sat on the kitchens floor.

"I don't listen to music enough" I said randomly. "You don't listen to music enough"

He chuckled, "Roza we don't need to listen to music"

"What about our song" I gasped.

"Our song" Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"You know the first song we dance to as Mr. and Mrs. Black" I sighed, I just realized how lame that sounded.

"Haha, nawh, Roza your a dork" he laughed, "ok how about this the next song that comes on the radio, that will be our song" he said kissing the top of my cream covered head, I rub my cheek on him, transferring the cream from my cheek onto him. He reached up and grabbed some cream from his hair and rubbed it him my face. Still smiling he leaned in and kissed my cream lips, we pulled apart when the next song began to play, I recognized it as when I see you smile, by an up and coming muggle band The Aslyum's who were also known in the magical world.

"So this is our song" I smiled looking at the radio.

"Sure is" he smiled shoving cream in my face again, "hey Rose when were married can we do this a lot"

"What listen to the radio" I said confused slightly.

"No silly" he laughed, then his trademark smirk, graced his lips. "Have whip cream fights, although, I won't want to have a fight with the cream, I can think of a million other things that we could do with the cream" he said leaning in closer with every word, then he licked my cheek.

"Aww Reg, what in Merlin's name possessed you to lick me" I cried out.

"You just looked so tasting, and creamy" he laughed.

We were too busy flinging the cream off ourselves at one another as the kitchen door opened. We did however hear the people and stopped what we were doing.

"Maybe she was busy or she couldn't get away that's why she didn't show" I heard what I recognized as Lupin's voice, I couldn't tell who he was talking to but I had a hunch it was about me.

"Yeah may…" Sirius stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. He looked shocked for a second, the cream probably caught him off guard, then hurt crossed his face, then he glared at us. "You know what Moony, I'm actually glad she didn't show, Whore isn't my type" He said icily.

I snorted. "Why is your girlfriend Vance then" I probably shouldn't have said anything, since the comment was directed at me. He just stared at me, then continued to talk to Remus. Regulus waved his wand and cleaned us both up.

"Come on Rose, let's get out of here" Reg said, and pulled me out, we were both in shock. "His finally growing up, he just ignored us" Regulus said. "I hate him more than anything, but I always hated arguing with him, I always prayed that one day he would stop being so childish and ignore me" he went on.

The first time Sirius left, I broke down because I thought I would never see him again, that he didn't want me, I forgot that I would see him at Hogwarts, but now, I realized he wouldn't be speaking to me for a while, but unlike before I wasn't breaking down, my heart ached a little yes, but just a little, nothing painful, but what scared me the most, is that I realized for the first time in so long that maybe I was going to be okay, maybe I would survive losing Sirius.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the Ravenclaw common room on Friday night, a month or two has passed since that night in the Kitchens, Sirius had ignored both our presences. Regulus and I are still going strong but I get annoyed every time he goes to those stupid Voldemort meetings, he knows it, and thinks it's cute that I worry so much about him and assures me he is fine.

"Rose, Black is at the door for you" Benjy Fenwick, he was a very good looking seventh year, he was captain to our Quidditch team.

"Ok thanks Benjy" I smiled. Getting up from my spot on the couch and walking out of the common room.

"Hey babe, I know I said we would hang out to night and all but a last minute meeting came up" Regulus said nervously.

"So you're ditching me for a stupid meeting again" I yelled.

"Rose I need to be there"

"And you don't need to be with me. Tell me this do you want to go"

"Rose"

"Fine, don't worry about it, see you later" I said walking back into the common room.

I slammed back down on the couch, angry, I was sick of never spending time with him alone because he was always at those meetings and I was left to sit here and sulk all night.

"Whats wrong honey" Courtney plopped down beside me.

"Reg ditched me again" I muttered.

"Okay we need to do something about this, you always come in here and sulk when he does that, go out and have fun" Courtney said.

"And what am I meant to do"

"Silly there is a Gryffindor Costume party for all houses except Slytherin in the room of requirement." She grinned.

"I don't have a costume" I said glumly.

"I got you one" she grinned, pulling me off the couch and up to our dorm room. Half an hour later Court and I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Courtney said that people had been told about this party a week ago, so all the obvious costumes would be taking, so she went for muggle costumes instead. "We look so fly yo'" she grinned.

Courtney was dressed in a sexy base baller's outfit, a tiny red pleated skirt at the bottom, a white button up tightly fitted T-shirt with red sleeves on the back in red it said TEAM REGULUS- when I asked her what that was about she told me that, she was supporting Team Regulus over Team Sirius, I chose to ignore her and question her sanity in my head; the neckline was cut in a V shape going so low it showed off a lot of cleavage, she was wearing red leather hand gloves, long white socks with red rings at the top, her boots, looked like what imagined Base ballers shoes actually looked like except they were high heeled boots. Courtney left her blonde hair straight and she placed a red cap on her had sideways.

I on the other hand was dressed as some muggle character name Alice in wonderland. It was sort of a short blue dress, with white lacey material underneath it, and a white apron sort of thing over it with a white ribbon tied around my waist, with a black bow in the middle of the chest area. I had on white stockings that stopped at my knees; they had Black bows at the top, I just slipped on plain black flats with it, Courtney had done my eyeliner and mascara dark, and applied a bright pink gloss, my hair was left out in loose curls, and a black bow was put in my hair.

Court and I threw our cloaks over ourselves and made our way out of the room, and out of the common room towards the room of requirement. When we got there Mary McDonald was at the door, she was a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Hey Mary" Courtney grinned.

"Hey Courtney, Rosalie" Mary greeted us, I smiled at her. "You both go right in" she opened the door for us.

"You not partying with us Mary" Court asked before stepping through the door.

"No I don't do the Drinking and random sex scene, I'm just here cause Remus asked me if I could keep watch since I don't party" she squealed. It was common knowledge that Mary was in love with Remus Lupin.

"Oh okay well have fun bye" Courtney waved and walked through the door, I followed her in. We took of our robes and hung them up. Most of the girls were just dressed as Fairies or princesses none of them were dressed like skanks really, except Vance but she dressed like that on a daily bases so no one payed attention to her naughty nurse, surprisingly Evans was dressed at a skanky angel. Boys starred at us mouths open, while the girls glared at us, as Courtney said it was because we were so freaking hot, and they were jealous. Before we could reach the drinks, the beloved Marauders minus Peter and plus Evans were standing before us.

"What are you doing here" Sirius asked us. Courtney shook her head, turned around showing him the writing spread across her back.

"Sorry can't talk to you black, I support TEAM REGULUS" she shouted at him, and started chanting, cheers like Team Regulus rules and Team Sirius Drools. Sirius glared at her, Potter rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What are you two doing here" Potter glared, I snorted at his costume, he was dressed in a tutu, a vest, wings and a wand, he was the tooth Fairy apparently.

"The Party is all houses except Slytherin, we are Ravenclaws" Courtney smirked. I was too busy starring at Sirius's outfit, he was dressed as a Spartan Warrior, basically he was shirtless- showing off his perfectly toned stomach, the boy was fit. Remus was dressed as Dracula, which I thought was funny since Vampire's and Werewolves hate each other, I think he knew I figured that out because he was staring at me hungrily smirking and then he winked.

"She is right James, as long as they don't cause trouble, they are welcome to stay" Evans sighed. Everyone stared at Lily, Courtney and I were never particularly nice to her so it was a surprise that she was sticking up for us.

"Cheer's Mudblood" she giggled and skipped off to the Dance floor.

"Umm..." I said awkwardly. Evans just shook her head and walked off.

"Potter your Costume is creative" I snickered.

"Yours is... Complementary" he said before running after Evans.

"You do look nice" Sirius muttered before walking away to find Vance.

Remus smirked, "want to get a drink" I just nodded, I guess Bitchy Rose could go away for tonight, I just want to have fun. I drunk the first cup of Fire Whiskey straight down, followed by another one. Remus asked if I would like to dance and I agreed we were out on the dance floor moving our bodies to the music, grinding our bodies together. We danced like that groping each other, for a few more songs until I needed a drink, so I wondered of to the refreshments.

"What are you doing" I heard an anger voice say, turning around I saw Potter standing there looking pissed.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you on about Potter" I sighed.

"Dancing with Remus like that, when you have a boyfriend and in front of Sirius, you know that would hurt him" he barked. I giggled; he was all like I'm Potter hear me RAWR! Kind of like a dragon. "Do you even care about Sirius?"

"don't try and understand me Potter or what I do, you wouldn't get it and yes I do care about Sirius, and I most probably always will, which sucks because he left me, he hurt me so bad, and I'm trying to be completely devoted to Reg, I cant even give my boyfriend, the guy I will marry my V plates not because I'm not ready, but because the biggest piece of my heart belongs to Sirius, and I want Regulus to have my whole heart when we finally have sex and I'm not sure how long that will take" I ranted, Potter's expression sadden, he patted my head and walked off. I wanted to have fun tonight and Potter ruined it, stupid prick, I decided to go and dance with Remus again. A slower song came one and Evans stole Remus because James disappeared, he was walking around asking people about their teeth? I was all set to sit out this dance, but Sirius was shoved at me by Evans stupid meddling mudblood. He placed his hands around my waist so I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he swayed us around the floor.

"Where is Regulus" he asked.

"Slytherin's aren't allowed here" I said, looking around the room, I spotted Vance she was passed out on the lounge, dribbling slightly and snoring loudly, Sirius sure knows how to pick them, she has Class that girl.

"Will you please at least talk to me Rose" Sirius pleaded.

"I don't know anymore Sirius, I want to get over you but something always pulls me back to you, I want to say something that could possibly hurt you as much as you hurt me when you left"

"maybe it means something that you keep getting pulled back" he said, his gaze now fixed on me, He was starring into my eyes with those beautiful grey eyes, I felt as if they were reading into my soul. "I am Hurting Rose, Always and Forever" he always told me he would love me always and Forever, hearing it made my eyes water.

"You mean because I left you and told you that I didn't want you and just walked away... oh wait that was you" I said sarcastically.

"You're dating Regulus Rose, you didn't even fight for us, you believed that bullshit I told you in a second, even though I told you countless of times how much you mean to me, you just gave up... I'm not going to fight with you anymore Rosie, I can't do it anymore, I understand that you don't love me anymore" he went one, the song was ending and he let me go.

"Sirius I..." he cut me off.

"Don't say it Rose, Please don't say you love me" he groaned "when you didn't show you chose Regulus, you chose to be with him" he said, it was almost a whisper.

"Always and forever that's what sucks Sirius, I still do love you and I probably always will" I said, and walked off to get another drink. I drunk a lot more then I probably should have, soon enough I was dancing with Remus sloppily grinding my body into his.

"What in fucking Salazar's Name are you doing Rosalie" I heard a voice growl, I stiffened I knew that voice, I turned around to see a very pissed off Regulus standing before me.

Even though I was drunk, I was scared and shocked enough not to giggle, "It's not what it looks like, I was just dancing" I slurred.

"You should just go and fuck him it's the same thing in this case" he yelled at me, the music had stopped and everyone was watching us. "Is this what you do every time I leave you alone?"

"No, we were just dancing" I kept repeating.

"You're a fucking cheap skank Rose" he shouted and then began to walk away.

I stumbled after him, "Reg wait" I grabbed his robes. He turned around so fast, I lost balance and fell.

"I treat you like a fucking princess, I give you everything, and you go around, and practically fuck this scum bastard on the dance floor" he shouted.

"His parents were married when he was born" Sirius smirked.

"Don't Sirius" I groaned.

"Why not Rose, still can't make the decision, how about I make it for you" Regulus turned just walked away. I stood there gapping, everyone just staring at me. I walked out, I planned to go after Regulus but I thought it might be better to let him cool down and I get sobered a little more. I stumbled my way back to my dorm room.

When I got up there Courtney was lying in her bed, I tried to remember when she left the party, but I don't remember seeing her since she left me at the door. She had left a sobering potion on my bedside table, I drunk it before going to shower. I came out feeling a little better; at least my head was in its normal state. I sighed and get into my bed; I lay there for awhile, before I got up and wondered over to Courtney's bed.

"You asleep Court" I asked into the darkness.

"How can I possible sleep with you thinking so loud" she moved over and let me climb in.

"Did you see what happened" I asked.

"no, I left, I got bored, it was no fun without Evan, but Mary came in here and ranted about it so I know, the basics, boy is that girl P.O'ed" she told me. She wasn't angry at me; she was more disappointed in me. "I can't help you out with her, I mean I can't beat her up" she grinned, "you were a right skank tonight Rose"

"I know, I know, would it be childish to say the costume made me do it" I sighed, she laughed.

"It will be ok Rose, get some sleep and we'll deal with it all in the morning" after that we drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Regulus and I were currently sitting in an abandoned class room; I'd pulled him in here to talk on his way to breakfast.

"So you ever going to speak to me again" I said lamely he just sat on the teachers desk "come on Reg say something" I walked forward so I stood between his legs, and grabbed his hands in mine.

"What do you want me to say Rose" he sighed. "I leave you for a night and you decide to go to a _Marauders _party, wearing a skimpy little costume, and dirty dance with Lupin"

"Regulus that's the point, you did leave for a night, you're always leaving, I was so excited to actually spend time with you, just me and you like it was before. Then you said you had another meeting to go to I was so angry at you" I tried to reason with him. "Nothing else happened just the dancing"

"Wow, geez that's comforting" he laughed bitterly.

"Regulus can't you just forgive me" I sighed.

"Rose do you know how much it hurt to see you with him" I heard all the hurt in his voice and it killed me that I put it there. "I can't look at you right now, I have a game to get ready for" he gently pushed me away and stood up.

"So that's it your just going to walk out and throw us away" I realised how much this conversation sounded like the one I had with Sirius last night.

"You threw us away last night when you were with Lupin" he told me.

"No your throwing us away, pushing me away, to make room for your little death eaters"

"Naw jealous Rosie, someone is leaving you again, for something better" he snapped at me. That hurt, like hell.

"Fuck you Regulus, you know what next time you see me don't talk to me" I said opening the door.

"Fine" he shouted.

"Fine" I shouted slamming the door behind me, as I left. I walked back up to the common room and sat on the couch.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well then" Courtney said sympathetically, why is it she always pops up when I'm upset? I told her the events which occurred in the classroom. "Rose I'm sorry honey"

"Yeah, my fault though, but when he said that argh" I cried in frustration.

"Come on let's head down, the game is about to start"

"Court I don't want to go to the game, I hate Quidditch" I glared at her.

"I no sweetie, but if Reg see's you there, maybe it'll earn you some brownie points, then when Slytherin beats Gryffindor, you can run down there apologize then you both can make out and live happily ever after" she told me.

"Do you think that would work" she was usually right in these sorts of things.

"Yes and I want to watch Ev play and I don't want to go down there by myself" she grinned and pulled me to the pitch.

The stadium was packed, as it always was for Gryffindor and Slytherin games they were always quite violent. Courtney and I sat in our usual seats, between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to the Slytherin and GRYFFINDOR Quidditch match" Pettigrew was doing the commentary. "and here is the Hogwarts finest Quidditch team GRYFFINDOR, WOOD, BELL, BLACK, LONGBOTTOM, SPINNET, JONES and the best captain and Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen JAMMMMMMMMEESSSS POTTTERRRRRRR" I laughed as I heard McGonagall yell at Peter for being unfair. "And now we Have the Slytherin team, captain Rosier, Flint, Lestrange, Jenkins, Rockwood, Black and Pucey" Peter said in a dull voice. When Regulus was in position, he glanced over to where Courtney and I usually sit, his eyes met mine, then he looked away, I swear I saw a smile on his lips but it quickly vanished as the game started.

I zoned out a lot, I watched Reg hit the bludgers around occasionally, I didn't get Quidditch at all, and in fact I hate it. Courtney loved it; she was watching the game intensely, cheering whenever Evan scored. "PUCEY SPOTS THE SNITCH AND TAKES OFF AFTER IT, FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY BELL, OH NO BELL WAS HIT BY A BLUDGER FROM BLACK, and ERH REGULUS BLACK THAT IS" I clapped and cheered. Thirty seconds later Pettigrew's voice sounded through the stadium again "OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY CATCH HIM" Peter screams, I look around frantically, and everything froze as I saw Regulus' body falling to the ground, a deafening thud sounded as he hit the ground.

"Regulus!" I screamed, I jumped out of my seat, and down the grand stand, pushing people out of my way, and my sights just set on getting to Regulus.

"Reg" I said, as I reached his unconscious body. I kneeled down next to him. "Please wake up Reg I'm sorry, please Reg" I begged, tears falling down my face. "please Reg you have to wake up, you can't leave me here" I choked, someone pulled me up and into a hug, I looked up and saw Evan. Madam Promfrey came running down with a stretcher floating behind her, she levitated him up to the hospital. I pulled away from Evan, and marched over to where Rabastan was beating Sirius to a pulp, I ripped Rabastan off Sirius, I think he was about to turn around and swing at me, but then he saw it was actually me, Sirius stood up, his face all bloody, Vance ran up and started gushing over him, I pushed her hard, "fuck off you ugly slag" I snapped at her, I was pissed, beyond pissed. I glared at Sirius, I shoved him. "If doesn't wake up from this I will kill you" I began to cry, again, "this is your fault, your own brother, if he dies I swear" I started beating his chest choking on my tears as I did so. "If..." but I just broke down in sobs as Sirius wrapped his arms around me.

"He'll be okay Rose bud" I pulled away from him.

"you just hit him with a bludger and he fall from the sky Sirius, how is he going to be okay?" and I ran, I took off and just kept running, I didn't go to the hospital wing, I ran up to the top of the astronomy tower, I just wanted to get away, no one would look for me here or so I thought. After sitting there for a while, I heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Rosalie" I was shocked to see Vance in front of me "are you okay"

"What do you care" I spat she didn't answer she just sat beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know really, but at the pitch, after he fell, when you ran down there, it was heart breaking to witness" she admitted. "I always thought you and Regulus were set up, like his parents were forcing you together, but you shown the love you held for him"

"So your here because you figured out that I love Regulus" I asked her.

"No, I just... I was so horrible to you, I'm sorry" she said finally.

"yeah well I guess I was a bitch too, I hated you so much that day in the ice cream parlour, he left me, and he wanted you and I hated that" I told her. "I didn't really think it would last too long, you and him, but for some reason he kept you around, you love him, and he actually wanted you back, but I don't blame you, I know what it's like to need Sirius in your life"

"That's what I was always so mad about, I need him but he never needed me back, not the way he needed or wanted you" I didn't say anything after that.

"I'm surprised it was you to find me" I finally said.

"Yeah well they sent out a search party Courtney sent me here because she didn't think you would be here" Emmeline confessed.

"Sounds like Courtney" I smiled.

"Should probably head out of here though"

"You go I want to sit her for awhile longer" she nodded and got up "I still hate you Vance" I told her when she reached the door.

She laughed "hate you too Rosier


	16. Chapter 16

I was doing homework in the library sharing a table with Benjy who was studying for his Newts when Courtney stormed in, I suddenly wished I owned an invisibility cloak she looked ready to kill, and she was looking for my blood.

"Rosalie Annabelle Rosier!" she shouted, Madame Pince the librarian of the school, she was a stuck up old prude.

"Annabelle is your middle name" Benjy raised his eyebrows at me flicking his chocolate brown hair out of his dreamy blue eyes, I nodded.

"What in Merlins name are you doing here" she yelled at me.

I left my parched meant showing her. "Home..."

"I fucking know you're doing homework, what I meant was..." she continued yelling at me, she was quite scary when she was angry.

"_MISS DELANEY GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY THIS INSTANCE YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO RETURN WHEN YOU LEARN THE PROPER VOLUME TONE FOR A PLACE LIKE THIS"_ Madame Pince Screamed at her, "you to Miss Rosier," we both just stood there starring at her. "GET OUT NOW" I shoved my stuff in my bag, said a quick bye to Benjy and followed Courtney out of the library, Madame Pince watching us intently, we passed a couple of towers of books stacked on the ground.

"Whoops" Courtney said as she '_Accidently' _knocked them over, Pince went nutter at us, shouting about spoiled little girls.

We walked through the corridors; she was obviously trying to calm herself down to talk to me without screaming at me.

"Rose" she finally said, stopping in a random hall on the third floor. "Regulus is lying in the hospital wing unconscious and has been all week, why can't you just go and visit him" my eyes began to water.

"Because he wouldn't want to see me" I mumbled looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about Rose, he loves you" she spoke passionately.

"Not last week he didn't" I told her. She just stared at me. "Remember the fight we had, the last thing I said was ''fuck you'' and ''the next time you see me don't talk to me'' tears fell down my cheeks.

"You didn't mean it Rosie" she hugged me.

"But what if I can't take it back Court? What if he doesn't wake up, what if he doesn't forgive me" I cried into her shoulder.

"He will, all you have to do is go see him, how about when you are ready, I'll go with you, moral support" I nodded into her shoulder, and she walked us back to the common room.

**Sirius' P.O.V**

"But what if I can't take it back Court? What if he doesn't wake up, what if he doesn't forgive me" Rosie cried.

"He wills all you have to do is him, how about when you are ready, I'll go with you, moral support" Courtney actually is a decent human being, well to Rose at less. They walked off to the Ravenclaw common room. I was heading down to the Kitchens, but well I turned around and headed for the bloody hospital wing. Stupid Rose for making me love her and want to set her life straight for her since I put her god dam Regulus in the hospital wing.

I snuck into the Hospital wing, Promfrey would kick me out if she saw me in here. Bloody woman thinks I tried to murder Regulus; no I just wanted to hurt him which I achieved.

I sat in the empty chair next to his bed, he was pretty bruised up, a lot of bandages, thankfully for my education he was fine, and they were just waiting on him to wake up although Promfrey doesn't know when that will be.

"So, I'm here because, I really screwed you up, I basically put you into a coma. I know you hate all that stuff between Rose and me and I hate all the stuff between Rose and you, but she really does love you Reg, but right now she is hurting, she needs you to open your eyes, she feels like she can't be forgiven, that this is her fault when its actually mine, she won't let me near her to explain that because every time I go to speak to her she hits me or hexes me" I chuckled. "so please man wake up, for her" after I said what I had to say, I sat there for a while, doing nothing, just sitting there, when I felt a hand touch my arm, I raised my head, Regulus was lying there awake. "Hey" I said, half shocked.

"Wa...wa...Water" his voice was all scratchy. I filled a glass of water and handed it to him. "What are you doing here" he said after several moments.

"It's a long story" I mumbled "I'm going to go get Rosie for you" he nodded. I got up and quickly walked out, passing Courtney, Evan and Rabastan on my way out.

Rosalie's POV

"Rose" Sirius entered the Ravenclaw common room.

"How did you get in here" I asked suspiciously.

"My best friend is head boy" he was panting; he had obviously run here from somewhere. "Regulus is awake" my heart stopped. "I was there when he opened his eyes... I went to see him"

"Why"

"Because I knew you couldn't, I wanted him to know you were thinking of him, what I did in the match was wrong and immature" I just stared at him. "Come on let's go."

Sirius opened the hospital wings double doors and sure enough Reg was sitting up in his bed, awake, smiling, Court was sitting on his bed, but she got up and jumped in Ev's lap when she saw me standing at the door. Evan and Rabastan were occupying the two chairs around his bed. "Hey Baby, I missed you" Reg grinned; I choked back a sob I wasn't aware I was holding in, and rushed forward, into his awaiting embrace.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"Forget about it Roza, I love you" he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too" came my reply as I lay there in his arms. I didn't even notice Sirius sadly disappear.

**A: N- hey guys I would love it if you reviewed and let me know what you think so far,**

**If you love it**

**Or you hate it**

**Either way let me know.**

**Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

The year was coming to an end; Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and the house cup. The seventh years would be graduating today, and then we would go enjoy our summer and come back as Seventh years. Reg and I made our way down to the hall to watch the graduation ceremony hand in hand. Graduation I'm sure is a very special time for those actually graduating but it was quite boring to witness, watching every single seventh year go up on stage then walk back down and watch the girls sob with their friends, and Potter and Evans make a long ass speech and then Potter disgustingly proposed to Evans in a very cliché' manner, quite dull.

Afterwards Reg, Court and I were congratulating Evan, Rabastan and Severus was there too. I looked around the hall and I realised I would never see these people again. I searched to find Sirius in the crowd, I found him standing with the Potter's, he snapped his head in my directions as if he could feel me looking at him, he gave me a pointed look, and then excused himself and walked out into the hall.

"Hey um I'll be right back" I smiled, they all nodded and returned to their conversations, Severus glared at me. I ignored him and made my way out into the hall. Sirius was leaning against the wall waiting for me. We stood there in the hall silent for a few moments soaking up each other's presence, since this could be the last time I am ever in the same room as him for a long time.

"So this is goodbye then" I mused, Sirius nodded his head.

"I want to apologize to you, I probably made this year the worst, I caused a lot of drama for you and I'm very sorry" he said, looking at me intensely.

"Your forgiven" I smiled

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, "here I got you this" he handed to me. I opened the box and gasped, inside was a delicate silver locket. I took it out and opened the locket, inside was a picture of Sirius and me at one of the parties we were at last year, we had snuck to be alone, in the picture, we were smiling and laughing, and then he would bend down and kiss the top of my head. My eyes watered.

"Its beautiful Sirius" I gasped.

"Turn it over" I did as he said, on the back it was engraved in delicate handwriting:

_Don't forget me_

_SB_

"Sirius I could never forget you" I hugged him.

"Maybe you should, just a little, forget the bad bits" he grinned weakly.

"You make it sound like we won't ever see each other again, we will just not for a while" I smiled, he nodded "Can you help me" I said handing him the necklace and turning around, he put the necklace around my neck. "I should probably go back in" I told him, turning back around. He nodded and pulled me back into another hug.

"I'm going to miss you Rose" he mumbled.

"I shall miss you too, minus the bad bits" I laughed. I wiped my wet eyes and turned away.

"Always and forever Rosie" he told me. I turned back around and smiled then I walked back into the hall, and back to my friends.

The summer was spent like every other summer of my life so far, Parties, hanging out with Courtney, shopping with Walgalba, having tea with my Aunt, Narcissa and Bella except this one had a few differences snogging Reg a lot, sleeping in his bed every night, planning my wedding. I had finally done it, I had finally given my heart completely to Regulus but then again Sirius wasn't around to claim his piece back.

Regulus and I had finally had sex over the summer, Walgalba and Orion had gone to the Malfoy's for the day, Reg and I took advantage of the empty house and made out carelessly on his bed, soon clothes were coming off.

Most people talk about their first time, personally I felt out of myself like I was watching Reg and I from the ceiling, I have never felt so alive in my life every touch held so much passion and love even just a graze of his finger tips, when it was over I just laid back against him, my body hurt yet at the same time it felt amazing, blissful and content. I wish I had, had sex a long time ago but I realised it wouldn't have been the same, right then on that day with Reg, I'm glad I waited.

Courtney and Evan were still dating; personally I think they are going to get married. They are perfect for each other; I think their parents are plotting their wedding.

Regulus had been made Slytherin Quidditch captain this year, he was ecstatic a little bummed at losing most of his players, infact it was just him and Adam Pucey left on the team. And to my surprise a head boy badge also fell out of his letter. So I was dating the Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain.

So now I'm sitting on the Hogwarts express in a compartment with Regulus, Court, and Adam Pucey.

"We need to find some new recruits" Courtney said suddenly. "Everyone graduated last year it's just the four of us" she whined.

"Maybe you two could actually make Ravenclaw friends" Adam grinned at us.

"that's a great idea" Courtney giggled "we can befriend, Nathalia Clearwater, oh I bet she after blood she didn't get head girl, maybe I could drag her away from her studies, and convert her" she rambled on, I laughed from where I was lying on the bench opposite her with my head in Reg's lap. The compartment door slid open and in came a Hufflepuff girl with long golden brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello I'm Lindsay Larson" she smiled "and I'm the new head girl, I thought I would come introduce myself to you Regulus before the meeting" she grinned, pushing my feet off the bench and sat down, I sat up and starred at her, I looked over at Courtney was just starring at her like I was. Who one earth did this girl think she was?

"Erh right, hi I'm Regulus ...as you already know" Regulus said awkwardly. "This is my girlfriend Rose and our friends Courtney and Adam"

"Lovely to meet you" she said, she didn't even look at us she just continued to look at Regulus. "Well I just wanted to introduce myself, I shall see you later Reggie" she giggle and skipped out.

"I don't like her" I said instantly. Courtney nodded in agreement.

"I thought she seemed nice, in the full on kind of way" Reg stated, I just glared at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I have a while before the Heads meeting how about you and I go for a ...walk" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and got up and followed him out anyway.

When I finally get back to our compartment, there was another girl sitting in there, I'd never seen her before, but then again I never paid much attention to anyone other than my friends, but I think I would remember her, she was beautiful but that was overshadowed by her tits they were huge, at least a Double D or bigger.

"Hey Rose" Adam smiled; he didn't bother tearing his gaze away from the girls chest. "This is titfany- I mean Tiffany McGee; she's a new transfer student".

"Yeah TITS MCGEE came from that prissy French school" Courtney informs me. I smile weakly and sat down again. 

PLEASE REVIEW :)

Tell me if you loved it

Or you hated it

Either way :)


	18. Chapter 18

"RAVENCLAW" the sorted hat cried, as Tiffany got sorted, Tiffany jumped off the stool and flipped her hair and strutted over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to me, smiling smugly.

"I would now like to congratulate our new head boy and girl this year, Regulus Black and Lindsay Larson" the hall sounded in cheers, I just glared at Lindsay who was grinning smugly, while Reg did that whole I'm to cool for school look, Nathalia Clearwater was cursing under her breathe, Courtney was serious about converting Nathalia, well I assumed that since she dragged Nathalia here to sit with us. "The head's get their own dorm rooms, if the two of you would come see me after the feast" I dropped my fork, Great that bitch gets to room with Regulus.

"So, Rose is dating Regulus, what about you Court, from what I hear you used to be a skank" Tiffany asked sweetly.

"And where exactly did you hear this" Courtney raised her eyebrows.

"Lucy Tanners," that made sense, Lucy has hated Courtney with a passion since Court hooked up with her boyfriend Amos Diggory, which is a fair enough reason to hate her.

"Ah yes that makes sense, I'm dating Evan Rosier" she giggled. "His demon in the sack" she winked.

"Eww didn't need to hear that, his my bloody cousin" I cringed.

"It's not my fault if I shake it like jello and the fella says hello" she said, were does she get this shit. I just shook my head and continued eating my pasta.

We were sitting in the dorm room; Courtney was waiting for Tiffany to get out o the bathroom so she could shower. Finally after being in there for at least half an hour, Tiffany walks out of the bathroom, wearing a mini tight leather skirt, and a red boob tube.

"Where are you going all skank-ed up" Courtney asked.

"A hot date" she grinned.

"Damn you just got here" Courtney cried. "So who is our lucky first victim of TITS MCGEE" Courtney asked, she always said Tits McGee as if she were saying a superhero's name.

"Amos Diggory" She grinned. I burst out laughing and Courtney just stared.

"I expected better of you, my sloppy seconds Puh-lease" Courtney said.

"Well it's hard to find a boy who you haven't slept with" Tiffany shot back. Nathalia entered at this point, Courtney and Tiffany kept bickering on who was the skankier skank.

"Rose, Larson is in the common room she wants to speak to you" she informed me, Courtney had invited Nathalia to live in our dorm with us, this made it easier for Courtney to convert her well that's what Courtney claimed.

"Just great" I sighed jumping off my bed and heading down to the common room. Sure enough Lindsay was sitting on the sofa when I got down there.

"Hey Rosie, Reg just wanted me to tell you that the head dorms is on the fourth floor, the portrait of the little girl sitting under a tree. The password is Cherry Popper" she smirked as she said the password. "He wants you to meet him there before breakfast seeing as we'll be a little busy tonight" she giggled a little.

"Doing what" I glared.

"Settling in, unpacking you know" she smiled.

"And why couldn't Regulus tell me all this himself"

"Slughorn wanted a word with him and he asked me to pass on the message, I must be getting back now, I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm so exciting for Regulus and _I_ to show you around _our _place" she grinned, and skipped out before I could say anything.

I slammed the door of our dorm and fall against my bed.

"Courtney I'll love you forever if you beat the shit out of Larson" I grumbled.

"I'll do it for free" Nathalia sneered.

"What did she say" Courtney laughed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm so exciting for Regulus and _I_ to show you around _our _place" I mocked Lindsay.

"Oh Rose you have some competition" I threw a pillow at Court's head. "You might have to learn to share your toys after all" she ran into the bathroom, as I attempted to chucked another pillow at her, I heard laugh in the bathroom.

The next morning, I woke up pretty early, I went through my usual morning routine, then decided to wander down to the heads dorm. I gasped when I entered, it was beautiful, it had a homey feel to it, and the same one I got at the Potter's. I hated Lindsay even more now, I walked over to the door that said HEAD BOY on it, I quietly opened the door, Reg was still asleep, he was half covered by the sheet, only wearing the boxes I wore the night Sirius and I confronted Snape. I walk over to his bed and crawl in bedside him. I lean up and kiss his neck; tracing kisses along his neck until I reached his lips. He groaned and rolled over to face me.

"Morning sleepy head" I grinned

"Roza its 6.45" he said rubbing his eyes, I giggled his so cute sometimes. I started kissing all over his face. "You could wake me up any time, if you'll wake me up like this" he grinned, and kissed me passionately. I open my mouth as he begged for entrance; my hands instantly went to his hair. He rolled us so now he was on top, his hands wandered up my shirt. I let out a soft moan, when his soft hand massages my left breast. He smiled against the kiss.

All of a sudden the door burst opened, and we jumped apart, standing there looking slightly embarrassed was Lindsay.

"Reg we have to organise when the hogsmede trips will be, and what kind of activities we want to do this year" she smiled.

"Now" Reg groaned.

"Well McGonagall wants it before curfew today and we do have classes so I couldn't think of any other time to do it"

"Fine, just let me shower" he sighed and got out of the bed and walked into the shower.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm" I state. Lindsay, who was previously smiling, was giving me a death glare almost as scary as Courtney's.

"Listen here, Regulus is a great person and deserves so much more than a skank like you, and I'm going to show him that" she snapped at me.

"Touch him and..."

"and what, everyone knows Delaney fights your battles for you and well one more fight for her and I can get her expelled" she laughs "and that's 50 points from Ravenclaw for being in the opposite sexes room, doing inappropriate things" she smiled smugly. Arghhh I hate her, I storm out, so much for a drama free year.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a couple of weeks, and I haven't been alone with Regulus since that morning, Slytherin just beat Hufflepuff in the first Quidditch match of the season. I always get nervous watching Reg in Quidditch now since his accident. I make my way down to the pitch to congratulate the team. I stop when I see Lindsay hugging Reg, that girl has been a pain my arse since the very first day...

"You were great" she said batting her filthy eyelashes.

"Thanks" Reg smiled. "So I'll see you at the party then".

"You bet" she grinned. He spotted me over her shoulder and made his way over.

"What were you doing talking to her" I shoved him.

"She's head girl" he chuckled "you're so cute when you're all jealous" he said fingering my hair.

"I'm not Jealous, I just don't like her" I snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Why don't you like her" he grinned. Shoot!

"I don't get jealous" I said stubbornly.

"I bet you do, I think I could prove it too" he smirked. How I wanted to kill that boy! His lucky I love him so much.

"Have fun with that" I said "I'm going to get ready for the party, I'll see you in the Slytherin Common room later" I said and walked off.

I was curling my hair in the dorm room, waiting for Nat, Court and Tiff to get ready. They were all trying to do there make up in the mirror in the bathroom at the same time. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"hurry up I want to party" I whined once I finished my hair, I was wearing my Red Hot Chilli pants they are skin tight red leather pants and a white loose, weird sisters singlet. Finally they were ready, we wondered down to the dungeons. The party was in full swung when we arrived, heads turned as we entered. Courtney smirked.

"We are the shit" she laughed. I spotted Regulus; he caught my eye and gave me a look that said game on. I sighed, because I know he will win. He wandered over towards Lindsay and began to flirt shamelessly with her. Tiffany walks onto the dance floor and starts dancing with Bryan Corner and Scott Smith stole Nat away. I storm over and get a drink glaring at Regulus as I went, Courtney followed in tow. I spend the night, drinking and dancing with Courtney, guys watch us hungrily and some of the bolder ones began to dance with us. Regulus hasn't moved from talking to Lindsay yet, he actually looks like his enjoying himself the skank! He hasn't even looked over or smirked at me in an hour. She is touching his arm and giggling at him, my blood begins to boil. I grab the closest guy and start dancing with him grinding my hips into him like I had with Lupin the previous year. I actually start enjoying myself, I completely forget everything and have a good time and then it happened, she reaches up and kisses him, I stopped dancing, he hasn't kissed her back yet he is just standing there. I march over to them, as she pulls back, I shoved him.

"Jerk" and then I turn away, everyone is watching us, felt a bit like Déjà vu.

"Ros..." he cried out. I whip around.

"Happy now I'm jealous" I whisper and storm out.

I'm sitting on a couch in the room of requirement when Regulus finally finds me. He comes over and sits next to me.

"Rose I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I just wanted to show you that you do get jealous and it's okay that you did, I get jealous all the time even if you just smile at another boy." He tells me.

"it didn't bother me at first, when you kept glancing over to smirk at me, I knew you were just playing, but after a while you just stopped looking over, you seemed like you actually wanted to be there talking to her, and I thought that maybe you finally figured out that I'm no good for you, that she would be so much better for you" I ramble, staring into the fire place.

"Roza is that what you think that you're no good for me? I only stopped looking over because I knew that it would bother you more, you are the best thing in my life, without you Rose I am nothing, I love you so much it actually hurts sometimes, your the only one for me, the only one who will ever have a place in my heart" he pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him and then he leans down and kiss my lips lightly.

"I love you too Reg a whole bunch" I grinned and lean up and kiss him hungrily. He replies instantly, pushing me back against the couch. After a minute or two he picks me up and carries me over to a bed, our lips still attached to each others. I pull back only briefly to rip of his white T-shirt. Pretty soon we are fully naked and I prepare myself for a long night.

I lay against Regulus' bare chest after making love, being with Regulus is amazing, it's always so magical, and it never gets old. He plays with my hair as I drift off into unconsciousness.

"You're so beautiful Roza" he murmurs, "I love you, more than anything"

"I love you too Reg" than I fell asleep.

The next morning, at breakfast the head girl walked into the great hall with a black eye. I immediately looked at Courtney.

"You idiot you know you can get expelled for that" I shot at her. She held up her hands.

"Wasn't me Rosie Posy but If could get my hands on that little wench" she muttered shaking her head.

I looked up at Nathalia, of course it wouldn't be her, then I looked at Tiffany and she smirked at me.

"It was you" I said shocked.

Courtney scoffed "what did you do hit her with your boobs"

"You're my friend Rose, I stuck up for you" she shrugged. "And I'm going to do what Courtney here has failed, teach you how to throw a decent punch" she grinned wickedly.


	20. Chapter 20

I did it, I'm so proud of myself. After three months of training from Tiffany, I can finally say I can throw a muggle punch and cause some damage. So now I just have to wait for Lindsay to provoke me, which shouldn't be too hard. So I'm on my way to breakfast, I'm actually pretty nervous, I am so nervous that I actually threw up this morning, actually I've been throwing up a lot lately, I should probably get that checked out. Lindsay is sitting at the Slytherin table with Regulus, flirting as usual, Regulus the git is still oblivious to her intentions, and he's still claiming she is a 'Nice' girl. I march over make my way over there.

"Wait Rose" Courtney says. "Since as your best friend I was denied the chance to teach you to throw a decent punch" I looked at her comically. "Okay so I was too lazy to teach you, I mean it took bloody three months" I glare at her, she smiles sheepishly. "Anyway, I think I shouldn't be denied to at least tell you what to say" I rolled my eyes and nodded anyway, she leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"Yo, skank, you better stop trying to mack on with my sugar daddy... hoe or I will beat your arse" I say as I walk up to them. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Oh please what are you going to do about it, get Clearwater to beat me up this time" she sneered.

"No, I'm going to do this" I growled, and punched her in the nose, I heard a satisfying crack.

"Rose Fuck" Regulus shouted. "Yeah Rose" Adam high fives me.

"MISS ROSIER" McGonagall, shrieked, my right boob, became sore, I didn't know punching someone hurt you boobs, this must kill Tiffany. She calm's herself down which is weird. "Please follow me to my office. I shrug and do as she said. When I arrived in McGonagall's office, Walgalba was sitting in a chair and Madame Promfrey was also there.

"Umm, what is going on, Courtney has punched a lot of people and told me what happened but she never mentioned this before" I asked puzzled.

"Yes I too would like to know why I was called her too dear" Walgalba snapped.

"Have a seat Rose" McGonagall said kindly, I did as she said. "It has been brought to our attention that you haven't been well these last two or so months" she informed me. "You have been late to almost every morning and some afternoon class claiming you had been throwing up, is this correct" I nodded. "Poppy" she nodded her heard.

"Right Rose dear, along with the sickness, having you been feeling emotional, sore breasts, weird craving for foods" she asked I nodded. "Well I am afraid dear that you are pregnant" she told me.

Walgalba gasped beside me. "Thhhatt's nnot...pppossibllee" I stutter.

"Have you been sexually active in the last three or so months" Madame Promfrey asks.

I blush. "Yes"

"Well then it certainly is possible, here may I do the spell to see" she asks kindly.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Yes do the spell" Walgalba says, she hasn't spoken much, yet. Promfrey wanders over to me and points her wand at my stomach muttering a spell I've never heard before.

"Green you are, Red you are not" she says simply, we wait a few moments for it, it was the longest time of my life, and then it flashed green, my world stopped.

"Dear do you know who the father is" she asks.

"What kind of question is that" I snapped.

"Just answer it please" Promfrey asks.

"Of course I bloody well know who the father is, it's that bloody git, I'm dating" I growl. Everyone is silent; Walgalba is caught between grinning like a mad woman and frowning disappointedly. "So what happens now?"

"Well you can stay here at Hogwarts it would be hard but..." McGonagall starts.

"No" Walgalba interrupts her. "I will be withdrawing Rose from Hogwarts today, she will be coming home with me"

"Ok if that is what you want" Walgalba just nodded. "I'll send a house elf up to pack your stuff for you and you can leave when you're ready"

"Walgalba, could I have some time, to tell Reg, there's a Hogsmede trip today" I ask quietly.

"Of course dear, I'm sure you would like to say good bye to Courtney for now" she says kindly.

"Okay well see you later" I mumble and walk out of the room, and up to my dorm room. When I arrive in the dorm room, I hear Courtney shouting.

"What do you mean you were instructed to pack her things" I walk in to find three very angry girls, and a corned House elf. "ROSIE" Courtney running towards me and gave me a hug.

"Careful" I mutter.

"What do you mean, did dear old Mc Gangsta beat you" she asked, I shook my head.

"I'm leaving" I said quietly.

"Why" Nathalia voiced.

"You guys can't repeat this, I'm serious" they all swear not to tell another soul. "I'm...pr...Pregnant" I stumble still finding it hard to grip onto the idea. They all just stand there stunned; Courtney finally breaks it, squealing very loudly.

"'roooseee ma lil pony got knocked up big time, ya hearin me?" she shouts "I'm going to be a Godmother" she said excitedly. "We have to go shopping right, you going to need a lot of stuff, I can't believe this" she begins to drag me out the door.

"Court slow down, I have to go tell Reg first" I tell her.

"Okay" she smiles simply.

"Congratulations" Nathalia hugs me.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you were getting fat, at least you have a reason unlike Stacey Patil" Tiffany grins hugging me.

"Okay well I'm off to tell Reg is a dad" I smile. Courtney burst out laughing.

"Haha... who your baby daddy" she says wobbling her head as she says each word. "Reg your, baby daddy" I shake my head as the three of them laugh and walk out. Reg is outside in the courtyard waiting for me.

"Hey" I smile weakly kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby" he grins.

"So how about we go have lunch in three broomsticks, I have something important to tell you"

"Oh, um I'm meeting Lindsay in Hogsmede to plan the Ball" he says apologetically. "Hey do you want to come; I mean you planning wedding right, so how hard would a ball be"

"Nah Reg you go, I don't want to plan something I won't be attending, just meet me in the three broomsticks when you're done" I smile slightly, and walk away, towards hogsmede.

I sit at a table in the three broomsticks, waiting for Regulus, I wasn't sure how long he would be so I couldn't really go and then come back.

"Hey honey what I can get you" the waitress said.

"Umm... water please, oh and can I have some Eggs and pickles please, with tomato sauce on top" she looked at me strangely but nods and walks away.

"Eggs, Pickles and Tomato Sauce, your disgusting Rose Bud" I head a voice say above me, I smile.

"Sirius" I cried, jumping up and hugging him.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's good to see you too Rose Bud" he grinned hugging me back. "Nice necklace" he said meaning the one he gave, that I haven't yet taken off.

"What did you think, I was going to throw it in the bottom of my trunk" I teased. The waitress came back with my food, she eyes Sirius before walking away. "so what have you been doing?" i ask through my food.

"Auror training with James" he says quite proudly. "what about you"

"Hogwarts" i said lamely. "Auror training that's cool" i smiled.

"i've missed you a fair bit" he grinned.

"Hogwarts sure is a lot less fun without you and your friends"

"is that your way of saying you missed me"

"i guess it is" i laughed finishing my eggs. "So Vance, how is that" i said looking up at him.

"it's not anymore" he told me. "to complicated after graduation. And what do you care about Vance"

" i don't care for her, so she is just the school girlfriend" i smiled.

"nah she was just a girlfriend, you were my school girlfriend, and my child crush too" he smiled at me.

"Naw Siri, Geez stop" i said playfully, he laughed his bark laugh.

"so how is.. Erh how is my Brother" he asked after a moment.

"a real pain in my arse" i muttered darkly.

"oh trouble in paradise"

"his off planning the ball with Larson, stupid Skanks"

"oh i remember Lindsay, she stalked James in our fourth year" i burst out laughing.

"she...stalk...Potter" i gasped.

He nodded, "quite frightening really, she actually stole a pair of his boxes... oh did you hear Andy had her baby"

"No i didn't hear that. It would be a one now wouldn't it" i gushed.

"yes _she_ is one and three months_ her _name is_ Nymphadora"_

"oh that's pretty" a million names come to my head for the little baby growing inside of me.

"yeah it is, so whats going down at old hoggy worts, i need the information here"

"umm, Slytherin just beat Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, and everyone beat Hufflepuff, i punched Larson this morning at breakfast"

"Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor what the hell, we must really suck this year"

"hey" i punched his arm. "thats my house your insulting there"

"wait back up you punched Lindsay, as in the head girl" he gasped, i nodded.

"wow" he says in awe.

"_Padfoot where on earth are you" _ i heard come from under the table.

"oh shit" he curses, pulling a mirror out of his pocket. "Sorry Prongs i got caught up, i'll see you in a minute" he said into it then placed it back in his pocket.

"cool" i said stunned.

"i have to go Rosie, i have an assignment i'm meant to be working on" he smiled at me.

"ok" i said a light crestfallen "it was great to see you" i said standing up and hugging him.

"you too Rose-Bud, we'll have to do this again sometime, maybe next Hogsmede trip" i laughed nervously.

"yeah okay Siri, Owl me soon okay" he nods and heads out of the Pub. I glance at my watch, i'd been sitting there with Sirius for two hours, Reg should've come by, by now. I walk around hogsmede looking for him, when i am positive he isn't in the village anymore, i head back to the castle, and start by looking at the Heads dorm. When i got there the heads common room was empty, so i skipped over to Regulus' room and threw open the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Regulus was lying in bed naked with Larson. My chest ripped apart, my eyes began to water.

"Rose" he mumbled getting up. I ran out.

"Rose wait" he ran after me, now wearing boxes , he grabs hold of my wrist before i can make it out of the portrait.

"how long" i yell.

"that was the first time i swear" he says looking me in the eye.

"why the fuck would you do that" i yell "if it was Tiffany i would understand a little, but her she is a troll".

"she isn't that bad" he shrugged, i slap him hard. "why the fuck did you think i did it Rose"

"because you a Man Whore, who instead of meeting his girlfriend, freaking Fiancé he goes and fucks the shit out of some cheap slut who has been throwing herself at you all year, trying to shag you"

"oh really, i fucking turn up at the three broom sticks, and there you are with that fucking blood traitor, having a good old time, and do you know that i realise Rose, your still in love with him, you always will be, a piece of your heart will always belong to him" he roared.

" i ran into him and we talked while i was waiting for your stinking arse, sure a piece of my heart will always belong to him, he was my first love, but you have the rest of it, its all yours, your the one that i love now, the one i want to spend the rest of my life with"

"i'm so sorry Rosie i really am" he stepped forward and hugged me. I yank myself out of his grip.

"sorry isn't going to fix it" i snapped and walked away opening the portrait, tears rolling down my face. "oh and Reg" he looked up "congratulations you're a father" and i stepped out of the portrait as soon as i was out, my chest began to hurt, just like when Sirius left me that summer, i ran, i just ran, i needed to lie down before i clasped from it. After running for a while, it became too much, i slid down the wall sobbing.

"Rosie" i heard Nat's voice. "Merlin what happened"

Tiffany yanked a third year who was walking by. "go get Courtney Delaney from the Ravenclaw common room" she barked, the boy nodded in a daze. About 5 minutes later, Courtney came flying down the corridor.

"Rose baby what's wrong" she cried, flinging herself down to my side, hugging my sobbing body. "Nat go to Mc Gangsta's office and get Mrs Black. shh honey it'll be ok" she said soothingly.

"Rosalie" Walgalba cried frantically. "whats wrong honey" she said, hugging my body as Courtney moved out of the way. "you can tell me Rosie"

"Reg... he..." i began to sob even more.

"what did he do" she growled.

"he slept with Lindsay" i cried.

"that little skank" Courtney muttered as she began to walk away.

"Court stay with Rose" Tiffany Muttered, walking off towards the heads dorm, she didn't know the password but i don't think that would stop her.

"Come on Rosie, I'll deal with Regulus later, let's get you home sweetie, Minerva I will be back in an hour to deal with my son" Walgalba said informed them.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a week since I found out I'm pregnant, I'm actually three months along, so Madame Promfrey says. Today I am going to have my first ultra sound at Saint Mungo's we had to wait until the weekend so Regulus could come along, he has been sending letters all week, I haven't responded to any of them, but I didn't trash them either, they are all in a box underneath my bed. Courtney has written, she told me Tiffany is suspended for beating the shit out of Larson, so she can keep me company for 2 weeks.

Tiffany and I are currently sitting on my floor looking through Women's Witch Magazine it was like a baby issue or something anyway we were looking through and picking out stuff I liked for the baby. She said she wanted to take me shopping and buy me something nice before Courtney went all Godmother Nazi on me.

"Spoken to Reg" she asked softly when we were finished with the magazine.

"No" I mumble.

"listen I should probably get going, my mum will kill me if she comes home and finds me gone, I'm under house arrest or something, but Don't let yourself get so angry that you stop loving, because one day you will wake up from that anger and the person you love won't be around anymore" she said standing up and hugging me. "Later mummy" she grinned, I wacked her, she crossed the door opening it slightly, and then turned back around. "Rosie can you really stay mad at him when you know that deep down your still in love with his brother, it hasn't really gone away it just faded to let Reg in" and then she was gone, I stood rooted on the spot thinking about her last statement.

"Rose honey it's time to go to, I have arranged for a ministry car to pick you up, I wouldn't trust flooing while pregnant" she Walgalba poked her head in my door. I nodded and headed out the door.

Regulus met me at the Hospital, I've never felt so scared and at the same time excited in my whole life. Sitting there waiting for the Healer to come in, Regulus sitting in the chair next to me, he looks good, which I hate I want him to look like crap. He smiles at me; I smile a small smile back and looked away.

"Miss Rosier, Mr Black I'm Healer Grey, I'll be the healer looking after you through your pregnancy" she was quite stunning, blonde hair, blue eyes, but she had an old beauty about her. "Now today we are just going to do an ultra sound, just to make sure the baby is healthy and to make sure everything is running smoothly. Okay so just lay up on this bed and we'll get started" I lay down on the bed, I pull my shirt up just under my bra.

"So how does this work" I ask.

"I tap my wand on your stomach, a picture will appear on this monitor here, of the baby" I nodded, she stepped raised her wand to my stomach, I felt Reg take my hand. She cast the spell, it took a few seconds, but a picture appeared on the screen, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, I heard the little heart beat beating in rhythm with mine. My eyes began to water, I was overwhelmed with pure joy, I looked up and Reg and he had the same look on his face.

"Well your baby is healthy, they are no signs of problems, so congratulations your going to have a healthy baby" she smiled at us. "Okay so you're going to be quite uncomfortable for a while and you should probably cherish seeing you feet while you still can" she laughed. "Okay well if you have any problems at all or just questions I want you in here immediately" I nodded. "Well I will see you next appointment it was lovely to meet you both"

When we were leaving the hospital I know it was childish but I still stormed ahead of Regulus and into the car, to my surprise he got in after me.

"What are you doing" I ask him.

"Going home, I have the whole weekend off, and we need to talk" he said gently.

"oh" was all I said, the rest of the trip was quiet, it wasn't the comfortable silence like we were used to, but it was the awkward silence, it was the angry and hurt one, I was angry and hurt and I guess he was sad and hurt or something I didn't really care what was going through his mind today.

"So how was it" Walgalba said as we entered the house. "Was the healer okay because I demanded the best" she scolded.

"Yes the healer was amazing mum, everything is fine we have a healthy baby now could Rose and I have two minutes to our selves we have something discuss."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, I understand your hurt or frustrated but it's your own foolish fault" she snapped and stalked out of the room.

"Rose I'm so so Sorry believe me I have never regretted anything in my life so far but I regret that with my whole being" he started off.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that to me" I growled. "I told you countless of times what she was after but you just thumbed me off saying she is just a 'nice' girl and even after the party, you go and shag her and blame me for it that is hardly fair Regulus"

"Don't talk to me about fair Rosalie, do you think it's fair that the girl I am unconditionally in love with just happens to still be in love with my brother" he shouted.

"You can't bring him up every time we have a fight Regulus" I screamed back. We stood there breathing heaving for a few minutes

"what I did was wrong Rosie" he said quietly "so so wrong and if I could take it back I swear I would, but seeing you at that pub with him, it hurt, so bad, because I knew at that moment you will always love him, and that may fade in time but he was your first love and I will always be your second" tears started to fall from his eyes, he looked so innocent so young and scared.

"Reg I don't..." I stopped, I didn't want to lie anymore, to him or myself, because what he was saying was true, even though I don't want it to be, I wanted to give my whole hurt to Reg just like he gave his to me.

**"You say you don't love him, but I see it in your eyes that you want him, I know that you need him, I can tell by the look on your face when you see him that you still care, I know somewhere in your heart you wish he was here , **I know that you love me too but I also know that you love him more, I'm a selfish person rose, I can't let you go, I can't give you to him, so I'm going to get down on one knee now and ask you properly if you will marry me and forgive what I did, and I know that it might take years for you to forget him and it might not happen at all, but I willing to take that chance because I love you. So" I gasped as he got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box, with a silver ring with a big Red Ruby in the middle, with little diamonds around it. " without taking the offer because my parents are forcing us together or out of pity will you Rosalie Annabelle Rosier marry me" tear were rolling down my face, I was smiling again for the second time that day

"yes" I whispered "yes I will marry you" I grinned this time, he got off his knee, and jumped up, pulling me off my feet into a mind blowing passionate kiss, he was grinning widely when he pulled away, and placed the ring on my finger.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay Healer Grey was right, i miss my feet, i was six months now, and i wasn't huge but i couldn't see my feet anymore. Tiffany was back in school as was Regulus so i was pretty much alone. But today Reg would be coming home for a bit, we had an appointment today, we could find out what the babies sex was, most couples want to keep it a surprise and wait, but well i have never in my whole life been good at that so I'm going to find out, Reg doesn't mind but his insisted that it's a boy, his been really upset that he hasn't been here for the pregnancy. I just assured him that well there's always the next one.

its Andromeda's birthday today, i've been secretly exchanging a few letters with her while i've been home. She said that i was most welcome to come if i could get there without getting into trouble. i dismissed the idea staight away, but now being bored, i decided maybe i could go for an hour or two. i walked down the stairs, ORion and Walgalba were, putting on their cloaks.

"Rosalie were going out to the Malfoys for the day, i'm not sure when we'll be back, if we're not back, go to your Aunt's house and spend the night there" Orion said. i swear whenever i have to sneak out, they always seem to go out.

"okay"i smiled.

"are you sure you'll be okay" Walgalba asked.

"honey, she is pregnant not dying, she'll be fine" Orion said gruffly and then they apparated away.

i still wasnt comfortable with apparting while preggers. so when i was ready i went outside and waited for the night bus. the ride was as usual bumpy. i knocked on Andy's door when i arrived there, a man answered, he had a goofy grin on his face, and sparkling brown eyes.

"hello, can i help you" he asked politely.

"oh right, um you dont know me but.."

"Rose" a squealed cut me off. Andy slammed into me, pulling me into a big bear hug.

"careful" i chuckled, pointing to my belly.

"OH MY GOD" she squealed. "your pregnant" i hadnt told her about it yet, i hadnt told anybody except for my friends. "how is it that i'm just hearing about this now"

"oh we'll i wanted to suprise you, and we've kept it out of the prophet" i smiled.

"how far along are you" she smiled, oulling me into the house.

"six months" i grinned. the guy that answered the door coughed.

"oh right where are my manners. Ted this is Rose and Rosie this is Ted" she smield.

"hi" i smiled. he nodded his head smiling at me.

"okay everyone is in the backyard, ted and i will be out in a mintue with the food" i nodded, walking through the back door. i spotted loads people, i didnt know many of them, Sirius and his friends were sitting at a table. they were looking at me wide eyed mouths hanging open. "come on honey, let's go" Andy said, comign through the back door, carrying a big platter of fruit. she put the food on the table, then started talking to me, but i wasnt listening, my eyes where on Sirius who was avoiding my gaze. Andy sighed. "come on" she dragged me over to where they were sitting. "Sirius, you remember Rosie right" he nodded, looking at his hands that were resting on the table. "and this is James, Lily, Remus and Peter" i smiled weakly.

"oh you've put on a couple of pounds there Rosier" James exclaimed. i glared at him. Remus shook his head chucking, Lily just smacked him up the bcak of the head.

"she's pregnant you twit" Lily said. "how far along are you"

"six months" i grumbled, Sirius suddenly stood up, and excused himself, he marged away. i sighed before excusing myself, and taking off after him. i found him sitting ont eh garden wall at the side of the house.

"hey" i said awkwardly sitting down beside him. he didnt say anything. "please say something"

"you were pregnant that day, we were in the three broom sticks" i nodded "why didnt you tell me"

"i had only just found out, and i was still wrapping my head around it" i said quietly.

"hmm"

"Sirius we can't keep doing this, you cant keep pushing me away, and then say everything between us is fine, and then push me away again" i yelled at him. "i cant keep going round in this never ending circle"

I am not pushing you away... I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back

where were you when i needed you" i felt a sudden pain go threw my stomach, it wasnt too painful, but it was painful enough.

we couldnt be together Rose is was to dangerous for you, there were to many reason going against us"

Sirius, the world was going through a million reasons at us for not to be together, but i was armed with one reason. I Loved You" we sat there for ages, silently, the pain in my stomach was growing, "do you think we'll ever just be friends?"

"honestly, i dont think we ever will, our love was to strong" he sighed.

"not strong apparently" he looked at me quizzicly, "oh come on Sirius, love doesnt walk away people do"

"there you go again, cant you just drop it, this is why we cant be friends or anything close to it, because you always start the same fight"

"and you always kiss me even though you know im with Regulus" i yelled back

"is there anyway for you to drop it"

. "just tell me why you left and i will drop it"

"i got scared. okay, we.. us.. me beign with you was dangerous Rose, they would have killed you or worse if they found out, i couldnt let that happen. so i left, telling you i didnt want you, and it worked, for a while, but then we kept running into each other, and i couldnt pretend i didnt want you anymore, because i did, do, want you, i just cant have you"

"oh" I said. "if I would've.. I'll stay away from you now" I said weakly, getting up, my head began to spin as I walked away, the pain surged through my stomach again, this time, I screamed out in pain, the pain didn't go away like it had before, I swayed a little, stumbling.

"Rose" Sirius cried, as I fell and everything went black.

]


	24. Chapter 24

Regulus POV.

"Mr Black" Slughorn entered the common room.

"yes" i asked, he looked quite sad.

"can you please go to the headmaster's office" i was confused, i hadn't done anything to get me in trouble this year, i was head boy. "your not in trouble, please Mr Black could you please make your way up there" he sighed. Okay so if i'm not in trouble and i didn't have any head meetings, and i wasn't leaving to see Rose for another hour or two. Wait Rose.

"is it Rose" i said, standing up.

"pleas.."

"is it her?" i Yelled, he just nodded. I took off, abandoning the books i had in the common room. I just ran, i ran all the way to the head master's office.

"ahh Mr Black, you've come quickly, as i thought you would." He said, eyes twinkling.

" i don't have time for you wise cracks old man, what's happened to Rose" i said calmly, my body shaking with, anger, worry.

"ah Yes Miss Rosier, is in St Mungo's, she had some sort of problem with the baby" he told me. "just grab some floo powder and you may leave to visit her." I grabbed the floo powder, and jumped into the fireplace.

"St Mungo's" i shouted then disappeared into green flames.

"hi, i'm Regulus Black, my fiance' Rosalie Rosier was brought in, she's pregnant and had complications of some sort" i told the woman sitting at the front desk.

"yes" she said "third floor room 23 B" she told me smiling sweetly.

"thanks" i said, taking off to the elevator.

When i reached her room, i hesitantly opened the door, there she was, my angel, laying there unconscious, looking peaceful. I walked in, and sat on the chair next to her. I took her hand in mine. "hey pretty girl, it's me Reg, i need you to wake up now" my voice crackled a little, " if you wake up, i'll do anything, i'll hex Lindsay, i'll be your slave". She didn't wake.

"Mr Black" Healer grey said entering the room.

"is she okay" i asked urgently.

"yes she will be fine, we're just waiting for her to wake up, she had an episode of Branxton hicks" healer grey smiled kindly.

"erh episode of what"

"oh right, Branxton hicks is basically false contractions" i nodded. "basically, she had a lot of pain go through stomach, and i'm assuming stress made her colapse. It was actually lucky that your brother brought her in when he did" she smiled.

brother, no she has to be mistaken, "brother?" i questioned.

"yes a.. um" she thought for a moment. "a Sirius Black, your brother right" i nodded slowly and just like that i was pissed, what was that filthy blood traitor doing touching her, if he had anything to do with this i will kill him.

"are you sure it was stress, i mean she isnt at school anymore, just at home, could something else trigger it?" i said

"well yes i guess, maybe an emotional overload like maybe she got really angry and ignored the pain and then cloapsed as it became to much" she explained, Sirius he must have been agruing with her when it happened.

"um okay thanks, if you mention Sirius being near her to anyone, i'll see to it that you lose your job do you understand me" i growled. she nodded slowly probably deciding weither or not i really has that power. "if she wakes tell her i'll be back" she nodded again. i walked out to the ellivators, were would she have been, whats today, the 14th. Andromeda's birthday, Sirius would have been at her party, Rose she wouldn't have, but then again, she was always close to Andy, well closer then she was with Bella adnd Cissy. the Ellivator doors dinged open, and i stepped out and apparated to Andy's house, i didnt bother knockig i just stormed in.

"What in ... Reg what are you doing here" Andy said as i walked into the lounge where she was sitting with the mudblood Tonks, Potter, Lupin, Evans and Sirius.

"What the hell did you do to her" i yelled at Sirius who looked a little drunk.

"nothing, she came to the party..pregnant with your spawn and we yelled a bit, then she collapsed and i took her to mungo's" he slurred a bit. i pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw.

"what the fu..." he said stumbly, crashing into a table.

"YOUR FILTHY BASTARD YOUR ARGUEMENT MADE HER COLLAPSE" i roared, i was beyond angry.

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE THAT MADE HER COLLAPSE, SHE YELLS AT ME ALL THE TIME AND THATS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE" he yelled, Potter and Lupin stood up at this point.

"SHE WAS SUFFERING FROM BRANXTON HICK, AND IGNORED IT AND THE EMOTION PUSHED HER OVER BOARD AND SHE COLLAPSED" i screamed.

"it's not my fault if she is to stupid to realise she was in pain" i punched him again, Potter caught him before he fall, Lupin had pulled his wand out, Sirius punched me hard and i stumbled back into the counter, Andy was screaming at us to stop.

"your pathetic you know that" i growled at him.

"me pathetic, oh no, we both know you are the pathetic one, to weak to go against our parent's even though you know it's wrong" he laughed bitterly.

i realised i was getting anywhere with this. "just stay away from her" i said, and turned around and walked out.

"you had to use my one insecurity to get me out of the picture so you could swoop in and pretend to be the knight in shining armour when actually your the dragon who causes the pain" he said, taht hit deep, real deep, probably because deep down i know it's true, but Rose and i love each other. "oh and i didnt go see her, she came to me" i heard him laugh drunkingly as before i apparated back to the hospital.

Rose was still unconcious when i got back, i settled into the chair next to her bed, i took her hand in mine and kissed it softly. i dont kow how long i was sitting there, but suddenly, i felt her squeeze my hand, i snapped my eyes up to her face, her eyes were still closed, but the look on her face was almost heart breaking, she looked so scared. i watched her as she tossed and turned, mumbling, somethng, like "No Reg...please dont kill him" she started crying, then her beautiful brown eyes open, she was sobbing uncontrolably. i immeadiately, jumped out of the chair, and gathered her up into a hug, i sat on the bed hugging her crying body.

"i'm sorry" she said when she finally calmed down.

"it's okay baby" i kissed the top of her head gently.

"it was so real" she said sadly. "the dream i mean"

"what happened" i asked her, i was curisous to what she had dreamt of.

"you, he killed you, i couldnt see his he was blurred, but he killed you, you were dead" a lone tear rolled down her already tear stained beautiful face. i lifted my hand to her face and wiped it away with my thumb.

"babe, i'm not going anywhere, you had me so scared" my voice shook a little as i spoke. she leaned up and kissed me softly.

"i'm sorry" she whispered, looking down, she grabbed my hand. "Reg what happened to your knuckles" she said looking at my bloody knuckles.

"i got into a fight" i mumbled, pulling my hand away.

"with who" she questioned.

"no one"

"Reg" she looked at me, those big brown eyes demanding that i tell her, i sighed.

"Sirius"

"what why"

"because, his argument with you put you in here" i heard the anger in my voice, she seemed to, too, she looked guilty.

"i'm sorry again" she smiled slightly, "i've been saying it a lot lately"

i smiled. "dont worry babe, i forgive you again" she whacked me, and yawned.

"get some sleep Roza, both you and our boy need it" i grinned.

her eyes shone with pure happiness. "boy"

"yeah, Healer Grey let it slip" she smiled. "now get some sleep"

"but.." she looked scared again

"I'll be here to chase all of the monsters away."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise Roza."


End file.
